The Lion King II: Simba's Pride(Alternate Reality)
by thesoutherncross100
Summary: The Battle Of Pride Rock was far behind them but the royals face a new threat, both within and outside the family. Zira plots to kill the king by infiltrating the family with her son but he falls in love with Simba's daughter instead. Meanwhile Dornaus faces his own dilemma, resign and go back to the Navy or stay.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **2100 Hours. Northern Border, Pridelands**

The distinct bom bom bom sound of a helicopter awakes many in the Pridelands. All of them scatter as a black "flying object" appears in the night sky. It was a MH-6 Little Bird light helicopter. Usually these agile birds were armed with Gatling guns or had Special Force Operatives sitting on the "benches". Today however, the chopper's rear cabin wasn't even full.

Only three men were on board. They were Dornaus, Dixon, and Anele. The three of them were on a search and rescue mission to find and locate Simba's cub, Chaka. He had gone missing since morning after running off without his father's permission. All three had Gen-3 NODs to help them navigate through the darkness without a searchlight. Every single piece of equipment worn by them were on loan from Dixon's Private Military Company along with the chopper.

 **"** **Appreciate the help, both of you."** Dornaus thanks. **"If not for this wonderful piece of machinery and a pair of eyes in the back I'd be running around in the dark."**

 **"** **Don't sweat it."** Dixon responds. **"I'm doing all this because I owe you an eternal gratitude for pulling me out of the shit in Iraq."**

 **"** **Wait, you two served together?"** Anele asks from the rear passenger seat as he continues to scan the ground below. **"I thought Dornaus was in Team Six."**

 **"** **He and I were in Team 3 before I jumped and we served in the same platoon in Iraq."**

 **"** **Anele."** Dixon pipes up from the co-pilot seat. **"You have that 60 loaded?"**

 **"** **She's hot sir."**

 **"** **Good. Remember, no shooting the cub."**

 **"** **Sure we don't want to get thermal?"** Dornaus asks.

 **"** **Of course we could! Let's spawn a thermal scope with magic!"**

 **"** **Okay okay, cut the sarcasm Dixon."**

While the chopper continues its search in the sky, down on the ground Simba was leading a search party of his own. His friends in the air might be able to see far and wide but Chaka was still a young cub and could easily be missed, even with Anele's hunter eyes. As the night progressed, the hope of finding Chaka within the borders dimmed. There was only so much they could comb before they would reach the boundary and if he wasn't found by then, they would have to venture into the danger zone

Simba and Nala would do anything for their little one but going out into the outlands at night presented a big risk, especially for the king. He had been a target of Zira ever since he banished her and she was dying to kill him at this point. A bad feeling suddenly hits the king. Did his son bump into Zira's pride and end up on their menu simply because he was the firstborn child of the king?

That the lion didn't want to think of too much. He shoves the gut feeling aside and presses on with the search. Just then, Pumbaa's extremely enhanced sense of smell picks up a scent and it leads him to a set of tracks. He shouts to Simba who proceeds to turn the search party in the direction of the tracks. Timon uses the radio mounted on Pumbaa's back to communicate with the chopper.

 **"** **Mako, this is Charlie."** He reports, trying his best to sound "military like". **"Pumbaa has found a set of tracks, over."**

 **"** **Copy."** The human answers. **"Don't worry, Simba. We'll get your cub back."**

 **"** **Err; you want me to pass that onto Simba."**

 **"** **Do what you want."**

The chopper banks in the direction of the tracks and moves ahead of the group. Zazu flies up to Dornaus and showed him where the footprints led. As the chopper continues ahead, Dornaus could see the tracks were leading him towards a cave. It was way beyond the borders but he had no choice. Finding the cub was the mission and for him, the ends justify the means.

He lands the chopper and disembarks. With the controls left in Dixon's hands, Dornaus enters a cave after arming himself with a Colt Model 733 carbine from the helo. The sound of water dripping down the stalagmites could be heard as the human carefully made his way through the cave, carbine shouldered and selector in the "Semi" position. Thanks to the NODs he wore, the insides were as bright as day, albeit in a shade of green.

A dark silhouette catches his attention and the human slowly advances on it. When he got closer, Dornaus could see it was a lion cub. No… It can't be… His heart quickly sinks when he finds out that the cub was in fact Chaka. The poor thing had been badly wounded after being ambushed by Zira and her pride, and only escaped because they saw a more satisfying meal; a herd of Wildebeest.

 **"** **Chaka?"** the human spoke gently. **"Can you hear me young prince?"**

 **"** **Solid… Copy."** He answers weakly. **"Dornaus…"**

 **"** **Oh you poor thing."**

Judging by the looks of the wound and the condition he was in, Dornaus realizes there was nothing he could do. The cub was too far gone to be saved and the only thing he could do was to be by the youngling's side as he passed. He cradles the wounded Chaka in his arms and sang "Amazing Grace" softly. A few minutes later, Simba and the rest of the rescue party enter the cave just as Dornaus finishes his song.

When he saw his son in the bodyguard's arms, Simba rushes over. By the time he got there however, Chaka was long gone. The last one to see him alive was Dornaus and he was already in tears, mainly because he felt he failed his responsibility as a bodyguard. Twice he allowed a member of the royal family to die, first the king himself and now the heir to the throne.

Simba nuzzles the body of his dead son before proceeding to comfort his wife Nala. She was in ruins. The first cub of hers was dead, all because she did not keep a close watch on him and let him slip out unnoticed. Not wishing to disgrace himself any further, Dornaus silently makes his way towards the exit. He succeeds in eluding the lions and reenters the chopper

 **"** **Dornaus?"** Dixon spoke. **"Everything alright?"**

 **"** **Just fly."** He answers. **"I think I need a few beers."**

 **"** **What happened?"** Anele questions further.

 **"** **Chaka died."**

There was silence in the Little Bird chopper as it took off and headed in the direction of Cape Town. Everyone on board was at a loss for words and the shock they felt when Dornaus told them what happened hit them like a ton of bricks. All of them needed a breather, and definitely a few shots.


	2. Paranoia

**Chapter 1  
Paranoia**

 **"** **Y'know what, Zazu?"**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **I regret not having resigned."**

 **"** **Why so?"**

 **"** **Because here I am, standing guard near the entrance to the royal den underneath the scorching sun. I never did this when Mufasa was in power."**

 **"** **It's the king's order, sir. Resigning right now might not be the best option since the king already suffered loss. He would definitely feel betrayed if someone he trusted since birth left him at his lowest point."**

It was 9am in the morning but the sun was already scorching over the Pridelands. Typically the human would've been in his Dome monitoring the border with the aid of an unmanned drone on loan from Magnum Security, owed by his good friend Dixon. But after the death of Chaka, things weren't the same anymore. Simba grew more concerned for his family's safety, so much so that some might consider paranoia.

He implemented several changes to the security shifts and put Dornaus, who used to be the chief security officer, on lowly guard duty outside the entrance from seven in the morning, only leaving his post to provide escort for the king whenever he wanted to tour the kingdom. The human really wanted to resign but felt he couldn't, for the only purpose he was here was to protect the king. If he did resign, there was a good chance he would be forced to leave.

And in the process, he would also lose the opportunity to study lions and lose the large payments he took for gathering research data. But it wasn't all bad news for the human, for there came a formal letter from the United States Navy. They wanted him back in DEVGRU. A shift of power happened in the US and the new president wanted a person like him to lead the nation's elite in the fight against terror.

Dornaus was conflicted. One side of him wanted to go back since he was an American and a warrior at heart but the other wanted to stay. He has grown attached to several members of the pride during his time with Mufasa, most notably the current king himself. If he resigned his post, he would be sent back into combat, only coming home momentarily. And there was also the aforementioned chance of being banished from the Pridelands for "abandoning Simba".

 **"** **Dornaus."** The king spoke as he emerges from his den. **"It's time."**

 **"** **For what?"** he asks. **"Patrol? Escort?"**

 **"** **The presentation of Kiara."**

 **"** **You do realize there is no need for me to move, right?"** The human gestures towards the tip of Pride Rock, which was ahead of them. **"Pride rock is right there."**

 **"** **I'm just reminding you to be extra cautious of any… Unwanted visitors."**

 **"** **Look, it would've been a lot easier if you allowed me to stay at my security dome to monitor the border, your honor."**

 **"** **And leave my family vulnerable to attack?"**

 **"** **What has gotten to you, Simba?"**

 **"** **Remember the laws. No one refers to the king by name unless…"**

 **"** **That's not the point. You've gotten so paranoid ever since Chaka passed away. I don't want to bring that tragedy up but this is unacceptable."**

 **"** **Resign then."**

 **"** **Actually I'm contemplating that. The Navy wants me back."**

Already having blew his head, the human angrily storms off. While he felt sympathetic towards the king for the loss of his son, he felt it was too much. Being mandated to wear tactical gear under the scorching sun and be armed with a M60E4 machine gun at all times was simply too much. Not even the Navy put this much restrictions on him; he could pick and choose the equipment he carried on mission, same goes for his men.

He returns to his dome and sits down at his desk. A bottle of whiskey could be seen on the desk along with a filled shot glass. Within arm's reach to his right was his Colt Delta Elite, which he just unholstered. The human switches his laptop on and proceeds to chat with a good friend of his in the Navy, who favored that he return since he was quite possibly the only one with the balls to break "common sense logic" and put real logic into the fight.

Despite the human's absence, the presentation went on as planned. Rafiki presents Kiara, the new queen, to the Pridelanders, who erupt into cheering before bowing. After the end of the presentation, the shaman marks the cub's forehead and returns her to her parents, who nuzzle her affectionately. Suddenly, a human emerges out of nowhere, pointing a M16A1 at the king.

 **"** **Well well well, never have I expected to get this close to you, Simba."** He spoke. **"Where is your bodyguard now?"**

 **"** **Right here."** A voice came from behind.

Without warning, a fist flies through the air and slams right into the gun armed foe. Dornaus had been tailing the gunman ever since he saw him sneaking around his dome. He quickly disarms him of his rifle and tackles him to the ground. He then puts some distance between himself and the gunman before drawing his pistol.

 **"** **Uh uh."** He spoke. **"Unless you want a 10 mil to the face."**

 **"** **So, you're the one they talk about."** The killer said. **"The one who killed Scar."**

 **"** **Zira sent you, didn't she?"**

 **"** **You have a problem with that?"**

 _BANG_

 **"** **Not when you're dead."** The human coldly states before holstering his pistol. **"That's for killing Chaka."**

 **"** **Thank you…"** Simba spoke.

 **"** **Don't sweat it. And sorry for storming off earlier, I was a little cranky."**

 **"** **It's kinda my fault for placing you there every day from seven till dark."**

 **"** **I guess."**

 **"** **Do what you must, human. I'll find someone I can trust to guard the entrance."**

 **"** **So its reconnaissance and border patrol again?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **Right away, sir."**

The human salutes his commander-in-chief and heads back home. Finally he had his old job back, well sort of. It might not be as action packed as when deployed to a warzone but flying a drone in an air conditioned dome definitely beats standing out in the sun on guard duty without any form of action.


	3. Action On The Border

**Chapter 2  
Action On The Border**

They say time flies and indeed it's true. In a blink of an eye, Kiara grows from a newborn into a strong-headed young cub who is both curious and wild hearted. That hasn't stopped her father from keeping tabs on her however. His paranoia has led to him asking Pumbaa and Timon, and sometimes even his human bodyguard to keep tabs on her. There were times when the drone employed by Dornaus, which was used for surveillance and border patrol, was diverted to scout out the cub's activities.

Fortunately for Kiara, her father didn't like the idea of droning someone. He only used the drone sparsely since he still wanted to show her that he allowed some freedom of movement. Besides, the drone's primary mission was to conduct surveillance operations and patrol the border. Most would probably wonder where the drones were being flown from since there was no airbase within the Pridelands.

Truth is, like the Little Bird, the Drone belonged to Magnum Security. They were first generation UCAVs developed and produced by the Dallas Aerospace And Defense Company, a subsidiary of Magnum Security, which in itself was a subsidiary of the global corporation known as Eagle Eye, owned by none other than Dixon himself. Kind of hard to imagine that a former serviceman would go on to become the owner of a corporation but that's fate for you. His father, James Magnum, started the business years ago and he was taking over the family business.

Anyways, back to the story.

Sunrise. And Kiara was up and awake. She was excited, since every new day brought about new adventures. The cub runs out from the royal den and was about to leave Pride Rock when her father stops her. He was being overprotective again, warning her about the dangers beyond the borders and warning her not to stray from the path he marked for her. Yes, the king LITERALLY marked a path for his own daughter to mark.

Nala smiles as she watched her daughter take off. The youngling reminded her of her husband when he was young. Simba always looked for adventure during his younger days and he usually took her along. The two got into all sorts of trouble, like nearly getting their asses eaten by Hyenas for example. And now Kiara inherits her father's thirst for adventure and curiosity.

As the cub runs through the lush and prosperous plains of the Pridelands, she comes across the compound owned by her father's bodyguard. Now officially named the "Dome" due to the dome structure which served both as a central command center and as Dornaus' personal quarters, it was the center of security for the royals. Here was where the human operated his drones on 30 minute patrol flights. It was thirty minutes in the air and thirty minutes of pause.

And Kiara has arrived with 15 minutes left on the clock before the next flight. Her father's bodyguard was at the shooting range, plinking away at Hyena shaped steel ringers with a .22 caliber Uberti lever action rifle.

 **"** **Hey!"** she shouts. **"Dornaus right?"**

 **"** **Yeah."** The human fires his last shot and lowers the lever on his gun before turning towards the cub. **"What is it, Kiara?"**

 **"** **Nothing, I'm just curious."**

 **"** **About what?"**

 **"** **Dad told me about you using a flying object to patrol the borders."**

 **"** **It's called a drone, young one. The one I'm flying is a MKIII Terminator made by Dallas Aerospace And Defense."**

 **"** **Sounds deadly."**

 **"** **Oh it is. There is a swivel mounted .50 caliber Gatling gun with 5,000 rounds of ammunition and two hellfire missiles; one on each wing. The hellfires can be replaced with rocket pods."**

 **"** **But what do you use?"**

 **"** **Rocket pods. Laser guidance is useless against wildlife."** Dornaus places his rifle on the gun rack and turns in the direction of the dome. **"Come on in, I'll show you all the goodies and probably let you have the stick."**

Always the one to look for adventure, Kiara runs into the dome even before her human pal even got to the door. Compared to last time, the living room area has changed considerably. The furniture and homey touches was gone, replaced with a large central control system. Here was where the drone controls were, along with the viewing screen and an early warning radar screen. Other than that, everything remained the same.

The armory was still where it was, and so were the kitchen and sleeping quarters. Kiara climbs onto the desk, careful not to step on any of the buttons or push the giant control stick as Dornaus performed final preflight checks. Dixon's engineers at the air base have cleared him for takeoff and the air traffic tower was guiding him.

 **"** **This is Wolverine 01, I am at the runway."** He reports over the radio.

 **"** **Wolverine 01, this is Foxhound."** ATC replies. **"You are cleared for takeoff."**

With full trust, the drone thunders down the runway. Once it was at the optimal takeoff speed, Dornaus gently pulls back on the stick and the aircraft lifts off. When he reached the usual cruising altitude of 20,000 feet, the human begins another routine flight on the usual patrol route. He teaches Kiara about the basic flight controls, like how to maneuver and control the speed limit.

He then hands the controls of the billion dollar aircraft over to the cub. It was a big security risk but Dornaus trusted Kiara enough to let her handle the drone. And she was handling the controls quite well, following the pre-planned patrol route. Just then, the early warning sensors begin to blare. Kiara gives the controls back to her human pal and he checks the cameras.

Roughly a few kilometers away, a few heat signatures appeared. They were closing in on the border and seemed hostile. And one of them looked like a gun armed human. Poachers with animal guides? Possibly. No chances could be taken here. The Pridelands' sovereignty was at stake. Dornaus fires a burst as a warning shot. The heat signatures kept approaching, undeterred by the spray of bullets. He does it again, still no result.

Left with no option, the human goes lethal. As soon as the intruders crossed the border, he immediately fires upon them with everything he had on board. The two rocket pods unleashed a "burst barrage" of five rockets, which explode around the intruders. Dornaus could see them clearly now. One was definitely a human while the others looked like lionesses.

 **"** **Foxhound this is Wolverine 01."** The human reports. **"I'm not gonna be able to keep them all at bay. Requesting assistance over."**

 **"** **Wolverine 01, roger that."** A response came. **"Scrambling 9** **th** **tactical UCAV Air Wing now."**

 **"** **I don't want Terminators, get Firescouts down range."**

 **"** **Copy."**

Back at the airbase, a flight of six unmanned Firescout close air support choppers lift off. These were fitted with the Eagle Claw offensive upgrade packs made by Dallas Aerospace And Defense, meaning they were equipped with APKWS rockets and a swivel mounted 20mm M193 tri-barreled Gatling gun with 750 rounds of ammunition. All six shrieked towards the border while Dornaus' Terminator drone continues to engage the hostile intruders with its .50 caliber Gatling gun.

Due to the speed it was travelling at, the drone was hard to get a bead on and it flew with immunity as it strafed the intruding lionesses and their human ally. To further boost morale, Dornaus blares "Fortunate Son" in the Dome as he drove circles around his enemies with his UCAV. Kiara seemed to enjoy the song, evidenced by the fact that she was grooving to the beat.

Then the battle really heats up. Fifteen minutes after being scrambled, the Firescouts arrive on station and immediately begin their attack on the intruders. Their slower speed allowed them to take precision shots and the pilots back at base wasted no time unleashing their payload. APKWS rockets flew through the air in clusters, exploding around the intruders as they began to disperse.

One of the Firescouts opens fire with its M193 Gatling gun, taking down one of the lionesses as she ran. Suddenly a burst of automatic gunfire impacts the unmanned chopper, causing it to buckle in the air. The warning sensors blare and the pilot takes immediate action. Down on the ground, the lionesses' human companion has opened fire with his Kalashnikov rifle, which was fitted with a 75 round drum.

He targets the choppers, which were slower and easier to hit than the Terminator. Dornaus scans the area with the aid of his UCAV's 360 degree camera and gets a lock on the gunman. He swings his aircraft around and unleashes what's left of his rockets. All of them explode around the gunman but he survives the barrage. In response, he takes a pot shot at the drone but misses.

Unfortunately for the gunman, he wasn't getting his luck back after the miss. Dornaus turns his aircraft around for a gun run and unleashes hell with the swivel mounted Gatling gun. Several .50 caliber bullets penetrate the lone gunman, taking him out with critical wounds. He slumps back, dropping his Kalashnikov as the drone flew by. Meanwhile the Firescouts were dealing heavy damage to the lionesses.

Several of them were already dead and the two survivors have bolted for the border. Mission Accomplished. The Firescouts return to base along with the Terminator where they would be refilled and put on standby once again. Back at the dome, Dornaus dons his LRRP gear which he bought from Dixon. While obsolete, it was perfectly suited for what the human termed "On The Ground" patrol.

What that really meant was the cleanup job which had to be done after a confrontation near the border. Those not killed outright were almost certainly mortally wounded and it'd be better off for them to die quickly than suffer a slow painful death.


	4. Kiara's First Encounter

**Chapter 3  
Kiara's First Encounter**

 _BANG…_

 _BANG…_

 _BANG…_

Gunshots interrupted the temporary peace near the border between the Pridelands and the Outlands. Just moments ago, a botched infiltration led to what could be the first proper battle between the Zira and her exiled pride and the royal family. It was a very lopsided battle, with the outlanders losing all hands and the Pridelanders suffering none. Technology played an important factor in determining the outcome and it was a battle which they would not forget.

Now the human who had earlier been piloting one of the UCAVs was on the ground. He moved about on his ATV, stopping near the mortally wounded survivors and granting them a quick death. Most of them understood the gesture and patiently waited for their turn but a select few panicked when they heard the gunshots. They tried to scurry away but the human shot them down first.

Despite looking like a cold blooded killer, Dornaus knew it was the least he could do for the foes to show the mercy he had left. He knew how painful wounds like those could be, and even though he was cold towards his enemies, the human never allowed them to die painfully. Even in his military days, he would order his men to perform mercy kills if they found an enemy combatant who couldn't be nursed back to health.

With the lionesses taken care of, he carefully approaches the gunman who had opened fire on his UCAV and several Firescouts earlier. Much to his surprise, he was still alive, and his Kalashnikov lay beside him. The man tries to draw his pistol but Dornaus takes aim with his rifle.

 **"** **I wish to make this painless."** He states his gesture. **"You're mortally wounded."**

 **"** **And I thought you would leave me here to die alone."** The man groans in pain. **"Or worse, watch me die painfully."**

 **"** **Anything you want to tell, say it now."**

 **"** **I have a son… If you somehow manage to sneak in undetected, tell him daddy died bravely in battle."**

 **"** **Yes sir, I will."**

 **"** **Thank you…"**

 _BANG_

A bullet terminates the life of the gunman and ends his suffering within seconds. To signify a lack of hostile content, Dornaus empties his carbine and loads a magazine of three blanks. He then performs a lone 3-gun salute in honor of the fallen and returns to his ATV, taking off into the distance. He had no time to clear the bodies as there was a security meeting with Simba in 5 minutes. Just out of sight, Vitani and Nuka, two of Zira's scouts, have witnessed the scene unfold.

They were quite surprised that the "royal bodyguard" still had the decency to grant a quick death.

 **"** **What do we do now?"** Nuka asks his younger sister.

 **"** **I think we should just go back."** She answers. **"Rafael deserves to know."**

 **"** **About what?"**

 **"** **The death of his father. It's against policy to conceal the death of someone to his or her family members."**

 **"** **Right."**

 **"** **Let's move before the bodyguard stumbles upon us. I can already sense an emotional moment coming up."**

* * *

Vitani was right; it was an emotional moment for the young boy. He broke down when he heard the news of his father's death, and no amount of comforting from Zira or her pride could lighten his mood. Rafael had been very close to his father and he couldn't understand why he had to die. When he came to Africa, the young boy's father told him that they were going into the Savannah to study lions.

Just two days later and they were mingling with Zira and her pride. Everything seemed normal in the eyes of the child, who was young and naïve at the time. He thought his dad had powers of his own. Little did he know that his father had actually been to Africa before and had heard of the exiled pride. The man felt sympathy after falling for Zira's words and wanted to help her regain her power.

And now he was gone, leaving his son, who still didn't know why his own father died, to fend for himself. The leader of the pride felt sympathy for him and took him under her wing. She sends two of her followers to escort Rafael to the exact area where his father was killed in action. Much to their surprise, the lionesses and their human companion found the bodies left exactly where they fell.

In his hurry to return to the royal den, the former serviceman had no time to clear the bodies. Standard protocol would call for the removal of serviceable arms from the scene should the removal of bodies be impossible. Unfortunately for Dornaus, he forgot about that too. Rafael approaches the body of his father and saw the multiple gunshot wounds on him.

Five were large .50 caliber sized holes and they were a tight group around the chest and belly. The one on the head was a 5.56 caliber hole and the boy believed that this was the shot which killed his father. Earlier Vitani told him about the bodyguard shooting his father but the boy wasn't mad because of this. In fact, he felt a little relieved that Dornaus at least granted his father a quick death. Rafael was still pissed off at the man though, mainly because he used a drone to gun down someone very dear to him.

On the belt of the dead gunman was a UM92II holster, and inside was a Berretta M9 pistol. Rafael retrieves the pistol and its extra magazines, swearing revenge. Back in the royal den, Simba was talking to his bodyguard. The action near the border wasn't to be taken lightly, especially since the 9th tactical UCAV wing was scrambled for action. What concerned the king the most was the fact that several of the Firescouts were fired upon.

 **"** **This is NOT to be taken lightly, Dornaus."** He said. **"We should launch a preliminary strike against the Outsiders and eliminate all human support."**

 **"** **It would be a very unwise decision, your honor."** The human replies. **"Not only would we invoke the wrath of Zira but we would lose popular support from the Pridelanders. They see you as a peaceful Gandhi type benevolent leader, not Adolf Hitler II."**

 **"** **But hostile gun armed humans are a threat and you know it yourself."**

 **"** **They don't have that much support from human elements."**

 **"** **How can you be so sure?"**

 **"** **Because if they did, then they would've placed a lot more within the intrusion unit, given the fact that they know we operate armed drones now."**

 **"** **True. But a wise guy once said if your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is superior in strength, evade him. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, so that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected."**

 **"** **Ah, a quote from the Art Of War. Indeed, you have a point."**

 **"** **Yes. So…"**

 **"** **Nope, still wouldn't advise that we strike."**

 **"** **Then we should be prepared on all fronts."**

 **"** **More UCAVs on patrol?"**

 **"** **Yes and pack as much firepower as you can."**

 **"** **Now we're talking."**

Just then, Pumbaa and Timon barge into the den and interrupt the meeting. They had been assigned by the king to escort his daughter but... Err, they lost her? Kiara had gone to Dornaus' dome for some stick time but had disappeared when they came. Dornaus was the last to see her but he too was puzzled. Before he left for the border, the human told her to stay inside the dome while he dealt with the survivors.

She must've snuck off since she was kind of disappointed when the human told her she couldn't follow him for safety reasons. Everyone immediately leapt into action. Zazu flies ahead to scout out the path while Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa gathered the rest of the lions. Dornaus mounts his ATV and takes off after Zazu. If the bird covered the air then he would comb the ground.

Miles beyond the Pridelands Borders, Kiara had just bumped into a male cub by the name of Kovu. He was clearly an outsider but the female cub found no issue mingling with him. He was a lion just like her and the only thing separating them was the fact that they were in two opposing prides. Her father wouldn't be happy if he saw her mingling with an outsider but she couldn't care.

A friend was a friend, no matter their background. Their friendship got off to a rough start since Kovu was a tough headed an independent male cub who felt he would be better off on his own. The arrival of his female counterpart softened him a little and introduced him to the art of making friends. Both of them leap onto what they thought was a log on the river.

Out of nowhere, the gaping jaw of a Nile Crocodile came from behind. Kiara was nearly eaten but she leaps out of the way in the nick of time. The two friends leap from the first "log" onto a second "log". Again they fail to realize that they were standing on a greenish scaly floaty thing and we once again ambushed by the croc they stood on. Again they lucked out and leapt out of the way.

Both of them leap across the backs of a crocodile cluster and find safe refuge on a fallen tree branch, which they climb. Kiara barely makes it back onto dry land as one of the crocs decide to chomp the branch in half. With her feet firmly on terra firma, the female cub blows a raspberry at the crocodilians before joining her male counterpart. She tries to play tag with him but he had no idea what she was doing.

Unlike Kiara, Kovu's upbringing was more focused on survival and less on playtime. He didn't even know what tag was, let alone the rules. His female counterpart picks up on this and growls playfully. Finally he understands but just as he roars, Simba appears in between the two. Zira, who happened to be watching the whole incident unfold behind a bush also leaps out.

The two longtime enemies stare each other in the eye. A rumble causes Zira to shift her attention and she finds that the king's bodyguard has arrived, and he had a new toy with him. Dornaus disembarks from his ATV and reaches for his Annihilator automatic rifle, which he made by fitting a grenade launcher and 100 round beta magazine onto a R0901 M16A4 Rifle(Safe-Semi-Auto variation).

It was a lightweight automatic weapon he kept on the vehicle in case he had to get himself unfucked when things go south. He takes aim at the leader of the rival pride and flicks the selector onto "Auto". This was one of the rare instances where the human actually forgoes the "Semi" option.

 **"** **Ah, Dornaus. Nice new toys you've got there."** She spoke. **"But have you ever imagined that you'll one day have to face a human enemy?"**

Rafael emerges behind Zira. His Berretta M9 was aimed directly at Dornaus and the bodyguard immediately reacts by pointing his own weapon at the boy. This was possibly the first confrontation where the two sides were almost equally matched. And it was making Dornaus quite uncomfortable.

 **"** **You're one mad bastard, Zira."** He said. **"Training kids to kill."**

 **"** **I didn't need to."** She smiles. **"Rafael here volunteered after you mercilessly gunned down his father."**

 **"** **Tough luck, kid. Your father was threatening the sovereignty of the Pridelands. I wished I didn't have to fire but he was popping shots off at the Firescouts and my UCAV."**

 **"** **Those steel beasts can withstand plenty of shots. A human body gets torn apart by bullets."** The boy said.

 **"** **Zira!"** Simba pipes up.

 **"** **Simba."** The lioness speaks before the king could say anything else. She was about to attack the king when she notices Nala and the lionesses approaching. **"Nala?"**

 **"** **Zira."** She replies.

 **"** **Timon, Pumbaa."** Timon said as he approaches the scene on Pumbaa's back. **"Now that we know each other, GET OUT OF OUR PRIDELANDS!"**

Zira growls at the two, causing them to back off in fear. Dornaus turns his gun but the pressure put on him by Rafael forces him to keep his attention on the boy.

 **"** **These lands belong to Scar."** Zira explains.

 **"** **I've banished you from the Pridelands."** The king reminds. **"Now you and your young cub. Get out."**

 **"** **Ow, haven't you met my son Kovu?** She circles around her cub. **"He was hand chosen by Scar to become… King."**

Simba growls, causing Kovu to shiver in fear. Timon scoffs and spits as he tries to contain his laughter.

 **"** **That's not a king, that's a fuzzy Maraca."**

 **"** **Kovu was the last king before you exiled us to the Outlands."** Zira explains to the others. **"Where we have little food, less water…"**

 **"** **You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands."** Simba replies.

 **"** **But the child DOES NOT!"** she pushes her cub forward. **"Of course, if you need your pound of flesh. Here…"**

Despite the laws, Simba found himself unable to kill the innocent cub. **"Take your cub and get out!"**

 **"** **Oh, Simba. We have barely begun."**

The two enemies pick up their respective cubs and turn to leave. A Terminator Drone flies overhead. It was flown by a replacement pilot who had taken over the human's duties as we went out to search for the king's daughter. Quite a perfect timing too as it reminded the Outlanders who had the ultimate weapon up their sleeves. Rafael starts breathing heavily as his anger grew.

He cocks the hammer on his Berretta but Dornaus knew the kid didn't have the balls to shoot just yet. The former serviceman turns around and places his Annihilator on the ATV before mounting and leaving the area with the rest of the Pridelanders. Dornaus was right, his younger foe didn't have the guts to shoot. The boy decocks and holsters his gun before catching up with Zira and her pride.


	5. On The Same Page

**Chapter 4  
On The Same Page**

As the Pridelanders return after their confrontation with Zira and her pride, Kiara looks away from her father. She knew she was guilty of border jumping but the cub felt there was no wrong in making friends. Indeed, there was no wrong in doing that. Friendships should not be limited or blocked by borders and boundaries which are nothing more than a line in the sand.

But what could she do? She was a cub and according to Simba, she couldn't fully comprehend the situation yet. Like she cared. A friend was still a friend no matter what. Cruising beside his commander-in-chief, Dornaus could only shake his head. He felt sympathy for the cubs, whose friendship was torn apart due to political turmoil and rival factions.

He had seen children suffer in warzones back during his military days and knew how much they suffered. They were people just like him but unlike him, they did not have the privilege of being born in a country where war is something you'd see on television. These children, most of them no more than eight or nine years old, were strolling up and down the street wearing nothing more than ripped shits, shorts, and sandals.

If they were less fortunate, they would be barefoot. In the human's mind, children do not deserve to face such turmoil and like Kiara, he believed friendships should not be bound by a line in the sand. Everyone can be friends with one another, no matter their race, religion, species, political affiliation, and citizenship. We all are after all, living organisms on the same planet living quite literally right next to one another.

 **"** **Dornaus."** Simba breaks silence. **"You escort Nala and the other lionesses home. I want to have a word with Kiara."**

 **"** **Yes sir."** He sighs. **"How did it devolve into this?"**

The bodyguard follows through with his orders and cruises next to Nala and the lionesses as they made their way home. Simba takes the time to teach his daughter a lesson about running out without an escort. It was quite similar to the time when Mufasa lectured him about nearly getting Nala killed while exploring the Elephant Graveyard.

 **"** **Kiara, what did you think you were doing?"** he asks. **"You could've been killed today."**

 **"** **But daddy."** She replies. **"I didn't mean to dis…"**

 **"** **I'm telling you this because I love you."** The king explains. **"I don't want to lose you."**

 **"** **I know…"**

 **"** **If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do."**

 **"** **One day I won't be here and I need you to carry on in my place. You're part of the Great…"**

 **"** **Circle of life… I know."**

 **"** **Exactly, and you need to be careful. As future queen…"**

 **"** **What if I don't wanna be queen? It's no fun."**

 **"** **That's like saying you don't want to be a lion, it's in your blood. As I am. We are part of each other."**

Simba pushes his daughter off the rock he placed her on, causing her to slide down and land on the ground. A soft tune starts playing in the background and father and daughter grin at each other playfully before nuzzling one another.

Simba: (sings)  
 _As you go through life you'll see  
There's so much we don't understand  
And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned_

A fledgling attempts to fly away from its nest but is stopped by its mother and ushered back.

Simba: (sings)  
 _But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone_

 _We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one_

A Wildebeest calf attempts to walk for the very first time. On his first go he falls but with the help of his mother, the calf gets back on his feet and starts walking. Slowly he starts moving faster and faster till he was running. Before he could leave however, his mother stops him and moves him back to the herd. Up on a tree, a troop of monkeys help one another to clear their backs of ticks and pests.

Just below, a baby hippo surfaces from the shallow end of a lake with the aid of his mother. He jumps across and lands on his father just as his mother emerge beside him after moving across underwater. Together the three embrace each other. Simba and Kiara witness everything happen around them as they cross a fallen log spanning the lake.

Kiara: (sings)  
 _If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am_

 _Can I trust my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan_

A flock of birds fly across the sky in a V formation, headed for unknown territory as they migrate from place to place.

Simba: (sings)  
 _Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun_

Father and daughter climb on top of two dried branches respectively as they overwatch the grazing herbivores of the Pridelands.

Simba: (sings)  
 _Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one_

The two dash across the plains where the herbivores fed, passing one herd after another. They continue to run, headed in the direction of Pride Rock.

Simba: (sings)  
 _We are one you and I  
We are like the Earth and sky  
One family under the sun_

 _All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you'll need  
You will find when you see  
We are one_

At the end of the singing session, Simba thought his daughter would at least understand something but she was still every bit as confused as before. He wasn't irritated in the slightest. She was still a cub after all. The king nuzzles his daughter before heading back to the royal den. Kiara was expected to follow but she stays back, admiring the sight of Pride Rock and the fledgling who has managed to successfully escape.

Kiara watches as the bird flies away. She was still confused about the whole "Pridelands-Outlands feud" and decides to head over to the dome where she hoped to get answers from her father's bodyguard. As she arrived at the compound the cub was surprised by the sound of machinegun fire, which came from the range within. Undeterred she enters and finds Dornaus walking back towards the dome, clutching his M60E4 machine gun.

 **"** **Hey, Dornaus."** She said. **"Can we talk?"**

 **"** **Sure, Kiara. Let's go inside."** The human answers. **"And actually I've been meaning to ask. You want me to refer to you as princess or by name?"**

 **"** **By name, I don't really want to be princess."**

 **"** **Okay…"**

The two enter the dome and sit down near the UCAV control station after Dornaus had placed his gun back on the rack and removed his gear.

 **"** **You said you wanted to talk."** He said. **"Something eating away at you? Because you don't usually run here just to talk with me."**

 **"** **It's about what happened earlier."** Kiara replies.

 **"** **What about it?"**

 **"** **I just don't get it. Why can't we all be one? Aren't they the same kind as me and my family?"**

 **"** **Kiara, you have to understand."**

 **"** **Not when dad won't let me know."**

 **"** **Politics, young one. It's the main reason why humans have borders all over the place."**

 **"** **And now the same thing is happening to us?"**

 **"** **Exactly. Your dad doesn't want a "Scar Incident" to happen again."**

 **"** **But is there a problem with me making friends with Kovu?"**

 **"** **Actually there isn't. Honestly speaking, I do feel sympathy for you and Kovu. Both of you are youngsters trying to befriend one another but are unable to because of some issues you can't even comprehend."**

 **"** **Exactly."** She sighs. **"Oh the bright side, at least I know we're on the same page."**

 **"** **True."**

 **"** **Just… Us…"**

Over on the other side of the border, Kovu had the same thought as Kiara and Dornaus. He couldn't understand why his mother wasn't so pleased about him befriending the king's daughter. As he hung in the mouth of his mother, Nuka and Vitani were chatting nearby. The older brother was a little disappointed that he wasn't the chosen one since he was the oldest of the three.

Well it didn't take much to explain why. He easily lost his sanity to small issues like a termite infestation within his fur(or was it ticks?). Zira places her youngest son on the ground and turns to confront Nuka. He had been assigned by her to keep an eye out for his little brother but somehow he still managed to escape. Kovu decides to take responsibility, seeing that he was the one to run off on his own.

 **"** **It wasn't his fault, mother."** The cub said. **"I ran off on my…"**

 **"** **WHAT do you think you were DOING?"** she closes in on her child, canines clearly seen as she growls. **"WHO made us Outlanders?"**

 **"** **Simba."**

 **"** **Who killed Scar?"**

 **"** **Simba."**

 **"** **What have I told you, about THEM?"**

 **"** **I-I'm sorry mother, s-she didn't seem so bad. I-I thought we could be…"**

 **"** **FRIENDS? You thought you could get to the daughter and Simba would welcome you with open ARMS? WHAT an Idea!"** Zira's tone suddenly changes as she realizes that her son might be onto something. **"What an idea! You brilliant child! I'm so proud of you. You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so… Powerful."**

Nuka scoffs at his mother's words. She growls in response, causing him to chuckle nervously. Zira picks her cub up by the back and walks in the direction of her den. Nuka scoffs again, only this time he made sure to mutter it to himself and not to the others around him. He still didn't quite understand that cowards like him would only cause harm to the ones under them.


	6. First Hunt

**Chapter 5  
First Hunt**

Within the cluster of trees, Rafiki paints a picture of Kiara and Kovu, both of them as young adults. He knew of the friendship between the two, and he also knew how Zira fills the lion with hatred. Things were not looking good for the royal family and the mandrill implores Mufasa for guidance. The late king responds spiritually by causing a cluster of passion fruits to rattle.

One of them falls to the ground and breaks in two. Rafiki takes the two halves and slowly combines them with the image of Kovu and Kiara in the background.

 **"** **What? Kovu? Kiara? Together?"** The shaman remarks in shock. **"This is the plan? ARE YOU CRAZY? This will never work! Oh Mufasa, you've been up there too long your head is in the clouds!"**

Mufasa uses the wind to annoy the living daylights out of the mandrill to the point where he finally gives in. He did however, express doubt about the plan working.

* * *

 _Three years later…_

From a playful and naïve cub, Kiara grows into a young adult lioness. Finally Simba saw her fit to leave the royal den without the need for marked paths and buzzing drones. At least, that was what she thought. It was time for her to show her worth and go on her first hunting session, a test the other lionesses before her have gone through. She leaves the royal den and meets her father and mother near the end of Pride Rock.

The other lionesses stood in rows on opposite sides of the path as the greeted their princess. Dornaus was also present and he stood at attention, wearing his Navy Dress Blues and clutching a M1 Garand.

 **"** **You'll do just fine."** Nala nuzzles her daughter.

 **"** **Daddy."** Kiara glares at her father. **"You have to promise to let me do this alone, promise?"**

Simba glares at his wife, who nods at him.

 **"** **Alright."** He relents with a sigh. **"I promise."**

Kiara nuzzles her father before taking off for the Pridelands to begin her first hunting session. Back near the ledge leading to Pride Rock, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa watch as the lioness disappears into the distance. Just behind the three, Dornaus marches off, rifle slung over his shoulder. He was off duty today and didn't have to come but he came anyways to witness the princess embark on her first hunt.

Now with the ceremony over, he was planning to head back to his dome and continue flying patrol missions with his Terminator Drone because why not? An extra aircraft in the air was more than welcome, especially if the patrol drone on duty needed backup. Back in the plains of the Pridelands, Kiara sneaks up a herd of antelope. She was about to ambush them when she accidentally steps on a fallen branch.

Alerted by the sound of a snapping branch, the herbivores take off, forcing a frustrated Kiara to run after them. Just up ahead, Timon and Pumbaa were stealthily watching the queen on her first hunt. They see her fail but then notice the antelopes charging towards them. Both of them scream and cower in fear as the stampeding antelopes charge by them harmlessly.

While they might've escaped the herbivores, Timon and Pumbaa's covers were blown.

 **"** **Timon, what are you doing here?"** Kiara asks as she pants.

 **"** **Err, shopping."** The Meerkat tries his best to find an excuse. **"We thought of a nice pelt for the den, some throw pillows and some popery."**

 **"** **My father sent you! After he promised to let me do this on my own, he lied!"**

 **"** **No… He just doesn't want you to get hurt."**

 **"** **I should've known he'd never give me a real chance."** The lioness jumps over Timon and Pumbaa, headed in the direction of the Outlands. **"I'll do this on my own, away from the Pridelands!"**

 **"** **Ey wait!"**

Timon and Pumbaa take off after the Princess but quickly lose track of her. Once again they've let her slip away. Maybe Simba should fire them for being such lousy baby sitters.

Now far away from the prying eyes of her overprotective father and his hired babysitters, Kiara continues her hunt. A drone flies overhead but did not seem to notice her as it flew around the area. The queen knew Dornaus wasn't keeping tabs on her but she was quite curious as to why he would be flying this far away from the border. Turns out the human had a mission of his own.

A Terminator drone deployed on a routine flight has detected unusual activity just outside the Pridelands and Dixon wanted an experienced pilot to go investigate. That pilot would be Dornaus. With the aid of his 360 degree dual mode camera which could alternate between infrared and thermal, the human locates the anomaly. Just two lions walking about with burning branches in their mouths.

Rafael must've taught them how to keep warm by starting a fire. In any case, the human didn't view them as a threat and prepares to return to the patrol route. He spots Kiara down below but does not attempt to force her back across the border. Instead he rocks his wings in salute, a gesture the lioness understood. Unbeknownst to the human, the two lions he spotted earlier weren't there just to collect fire.

They were Nuka and Vitani, and they were here under orders from Zira to set the hunting grounds on fire and hopefully fry the future queen before she could escape. Once they saw that the drone has passed, they immediately begin setting the area on fire as Kiara closes in on another group of antelope. Once more she fails to stay silent and frightens the herd away.

Much to her surprise, Dornaus' Terminator drone flies overhead once again. Shortly thereafter, the antelopes came running back in her direction. A wildfire has started and it was rapidly engulfing the entire hunting grounds. Kiara quickly takes off and runs for her life as the sound of a Gatling gun could be heard nearby. Just behind her, Dornaus was doing gun runs with his drone.

He had spotted Nuka and Vitani setting the hunting grounds on fire and wanted to make them pay for their actions. Possibly due to bad luck or worn rifling, he did not hit either of the two with the burst of automatic .50 caliber gunfire. Suddenly the missile warning sensors blare and the light flashes red on the control panel. Before the human could even react, a missile takes the entire right wing clean off.

Out of control, the billion dollar drone crashes into the African Savannah. The ten second self-destruct activates and the aircraft explodes, sending shrapnel and pieces of metal flying everywhere. A figure rises from the brush, clad in a ghillie suit. He was Rafael, who was now an adult and in his right hand was a Stinger Missile he secretly acquired from the black market.

 **"** **Dammit!"** Dornaus remarks frustratedly as he gets off his chair. **"There goes my billion dollar weapon of war. All thanks to a sixty thousand dollar MANPADS."**

He runs over to the radio and rings up Dixon as he hastily gears up in preparation for an operation to extinguish the fire and save Kiara from the pits of hell.

 **"** **Dixon, scramble the fire department."** He says anxiously. **"Fire in the Savannah, repeat Fire in the Savannah."**

 **"** **WHAT?!"** Dixon exclaims in shock. **"But how?"**

 **"** **No time to explain. Get those waterbombers in the air, NOW!"**

 **"** **Right away."**

The fire sirens blare throughout the Pridelands, alerting Simba and Zazu to the danger. Realizing that his daughter might be in danger, the king scrambles Zazu to scout ahead and find Kiara while he runs to the scene. At the dome, Dornaus takes off in his ATV, also headed in the direction of the wildfire. They have everything to worry about, for Kiara was indeed in a lot of trouble.

She had been trapped by the fires and there was nowhere for her to run. Kiara panics and climbs onto a boulder as the smoke start to suffocate her. It was a really bad mistake, and one that could've easily killed her. During a fire, smoke rises into the air while oxygen concentrates near the ground and climbing onto the boulder made it the situation even worse for Kiara.

There was less breathable air up there and she quickly collapses from smoke inhalation. Before she lost consciousness, the princess notices a lion approaching her. He growls at her unconscious form then puts her on his back. This was no ordinary lion. His name was Kovu. Now a young adult himself, he had been assigned by Zira to infiltrate the royal family and gain an opportunity to assassinate Simba.

And to win the trust of the king, he had to save his former friend Kiara. The lion hauls his female counterpart through the burning inferno. Several waterbombers thunder overhead as they fought fire with water. Out of nowhere, an ATV zips pass the lion. Dornaus had arrived at the scene but somehow he missed them. Must've been the smoke. Heck, it was so thick that even Kovu was having trouble seeing.

But while the fire was successful in kicking off the infiltration plan, it was a double edged sword. Just a few years ago, Zira has adopted a female human into her family to keep Rafael company after seeing her alone in the wild. She had been accompanying Rafael, Nuka, and Vitani on their mission but the fire had separated her from them. With no sight of her, the three were forced to return home under the assumption that she was dead.

Their assumption couldn't be further from the truth. Not only was the female human alive but she was in fear and would be killed if no one came to her aid. She was bleeding from the leg after being struck by a ricochet during the Drone attack and the smoke was getting to her. Before long, she collapses due to blood loss and smoke inhalation. It seems as though her life would be over soon.

Not on Dornaus' watch. He had spotted his female counterpart while zipping around the inferno on his ATV. While his primary mission was to rescue Kiara, the male human couldn't bring himself to leave a young lady to her fate. He throws her on board his ATV and zips back towards the dome as the waterbombers high up doused the flames. Meanwhile Kovu was still trying to evacuate his childhood friend.

A misplaced foot and he send himself and his friend tumbling down a cliff and into a stream. He surfaces but noticed Kiara sinking beneath the waves. Kovu dives underwater and brings her back to the surface. If she died now then the whole mission would be dead in the water. The Outlander brings the king's daughter onto the riverbank, praying that he wasn't too late in pulling her out.

Slowly, she regains consciousness and gasps for breath.

 **"** **Where am I?"** Kiara asks groggily.

 **"** **You're safe."** Kovu answers. **"In the Pridelands."**

 **"** **The Pridelands? No! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?"**

 **"** **I think I'm the one who just saved your life!"**

 **"** **Look I had everything under control!"**

 **"** **Not from where I'm standing."**

 **"** **Then move downwind."**

Kiara turns to leave but her male counterpart blocks her. She turns in another direction but he blocks her as well. Sensing that her savior might have other motives, the lioness leaps over him but quickly turns back towards him in anticipation for a fight.

 **"** **What are you doing?"** he asks in a familiar tone.

 **"** **Kovu?"** Kiara gasps in surprise.

 **"** **Kiara!"** a voice came.

Barely a few seconds later, Simba emerges. He growls at Kovu, who was a little surprised that he did not receive a thank you from the king after saving his daughter from the inferno. Nala runs pass her mate and nuzzles her daughter affectionately, relieved that she did not lose her child.

 **"** **Father! How could you break your promise?"** Kiara angrily questions her father.

 **"** **It's a good thing I did."** He replies, still glaring at Kovu. **"I almost lost you. No more hunts for you, not ever."**

 **"** **But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu…"**

 **"** **Kovu!"**

The king growls at the savior of his daughter, who proceeds to growl back. Both of them were on the verge of fighting it out mano-e-mano when Rafiki shows up.

 **"** **Eh! You!"** The mandrill shouts to the Outsider. **"You just saved the king's daughter."**

 **"** **You saved her?"** Simba questions Kovu. **"Why?"**

 **"** **I humbly ask to join your pride."**

 **"** **No! You were banished along with the rest of the outsiders."**

 **"** **I have left the outsiders. I am rogue. Judge me now for who I am, or blame me for a crime I didn't commit."**

Simba growls and begins pacing up and down. Kovu might have been an Outsider but he did have a point. Why should he be judged for something that he didn't commit?

 **"** **Simba, you owe him you daughter's life."** Nala reminds her mate.

 **"** **Hmm, yes sire."** Zazu lands in front of his Commander-in-Chief. **"Clearly we are in his debt. And royal protocols demand that all debts be paid. Though in this case we might want to make an exception."**

For a moment, the king ponders. On one hand he had to obey the laws laid down by his father but on the other was the power to shoot out an executive order and make an exception as stated by his majordomo. In the end Simba decides to let Kovu enter the pride. None of the previous kings have ever issued executive orders and he did not want to be the first, especially if it involved keeping someone out without reason other than grudge.

Now granted residency in the Pridelands, Kovu follows the king across the border. Right behind him was his childhood friend and her mother. The greatest hurdle was over, and the only thing left was to wait for an opportunity to eliminate the ruler and claim the throne.


	7. Fun Time or Hunting Lesson?

**Chapter 6  
Fun Time or Hunting Lesson?**

Slowly, the female human awakes from unconsciousness. Through her still blurry vision, she finds herself indoors in what appears to be a central command center of sorts. She also finds herself slumped on a bed. Who could've possibly taken her here? Was she dead? Was this the realm between heaven, hell, and the mortal world? Was she here because she died a painful death and her spirit was unable to rest or cross over?

Questions raced through her mind and she was confused and in a panicky state. Fortunately for the female human, she wasn't dead. Someone had pulled her from the inferno before it got to her.

 **"** **Lena Fletcher…"** Dornaus spoke as he inspects the Kalashnikov carbine of his female counterpart. **"So, young lady. Did you sleep well?"**

 **"** **Ugh… Where am I?"** she groggily responds. **"W-Who are you exactly? And how do you know my name?"**

 **"** **My name does not concern you, Lena. What you should be worried about is the fact that I'm not with the Outlanders. You're a POW."**

 **"** **I-I don't understand."**

 **"** **You were part of the small task force which set fire to the hunting grounds."**

 **"** **Yes…"**

 **"** **That means you're part of Zira's pride, no?"**

 **"** **Yeah."**

 **"** **Ever heard of the king's bodyguard?"**

 **"** **Rafael told me that a few times."**

 **"** **Well you're now face to face with him."**

Immediately upon hearing her male counterpart's words, Lena's heard sank. Thanks to Zira's stories, she saw Dornaus as a cold hearted killer with little room for humanity, and she dreaded the day when she would meet him. And now here she was, trapped inside his compound with no weapons and no means to defend herself except for her skills in Jiu-Jitsu.

But how could she possibly take him on in a fist fight? Sure she was more nimble and agile but he was a former serviceman who not only served in the SEALs but as a Tier One operative as well. And all those stories about him taking on packs of Hyenas and sometimes even lions only served to deter her.

 **"** **Now, I'm gonna ask a few questions."** The male human said as he activates a handheld lie detector. **"Answer them truthfully and I won't opt for enhanced interrogation techniques."**

 **"** **Yes sir."**

 **"** **Why are you here?"**

 **"** **Because I followed Nuka, Vitani, and Rafael."**

 **"** **And why did you follow them?"**

 **"** **I wanted to prove my worth to Zira."**

 **"** **Did you voluntarily join the herd or were you taken in forcibly?"**

 **"** **Neither. I was adopted by her because my mother suddenly dropped dead from an unknown illness while taking me on a safari."**

 **"** **How honest are you to your parents?"**

 **"** **Ehehehehe… Not very. Why?"**

 **"** **Because you're being awfully honest to me."**

 **"** **Maybe because I'm talking to a former Tier One Operator."**

 **"** **Not Operator."**

 **"** **Operative."**

 **"** **Lieutenant Commander. I don't usually go down into the field."**

 **"** **But you do. Why else would you… Arouse all the controversy."**

 **"** **Are you trying to blackmail me?"**

 **"** **No, I am secretly admiring you for putting logic over ROEs."**

 **"** **Well isn't that a change."**

 **"** **My father was killed because of those stupid rules."**

 **"** **My condolences young lady."**

 **"** **I'm over it."**

Lena's vision returns to her and she gets back on her feet before hugging her male counterpart. The two begin kissing each other affectionately before falling onto the bed. As she looks around, the female human spots a bottle of red liquid labeled "Potion Of Eternal Life". So that's how Dornaus looked so young when he was clearly quite a few years her senior. He perfected the art of eternal life, though he was still mortal.

A scream could be heard from the Dome, followed by the two humans laughing. In the meantime, Simba has returned to Pride Rock with the others and Kovu. The king notices the newcomer attempting to enter the royal den and he stops him with a growl. He still didn't quite trust him just yet and the last thing he wanted was to have his throat slit in the middle of the night.

Unlike the others, Kovu had to sleep outside the den near the entrance. Kiara was the last to reach the den and she takes the time to thank her childhood friend for saving her life.

 **"** **What kind of hunter are you anyways, Princess?"** he scoffs. **"You almost got yourself killed out there."**

 **"** **WHAT?"** she exclaims in surprise.

 **"** **You wouldn't last three days on your own."**

 **"** **Oh, and I suppose YOU could teach me?"**

 **"** **Yeah."** The lion chuckles.

 **"** **Kiara!"** Simba shouts from within the den.

 **"** **Coming!"** Kiara steps in front of her male counterpart. **"Alright, impress me. We start at dawn."**

 **"** **I look forward to it."** Kovu remarks in a tone that might've been overly… Sinister?

Kiara didn't notice the shift in tone and heads back into the den to join her father while her male counterpart lies down next to a rock outside the entrance. As everyone slept, a nightmare takes over the king's peaceful slumber. He found himself back near the canyon where his father died, now as a young adult and not a cub. Just below him, his father was asking for him to pull him up from the raging stampede below

But before he could do so, another lion holds him back. Scar! So the bugger was back. With no way of helping his father, Simba could only watch as Mufasa fell into the gorge below. He turns towards the former king's younger brother, enraged. Suddenly the form of Scar morphs into Kovu and he throws the current king off the cliff to his death. When he smacked bottom, Simba jolts awake, relieved that it was only a dream.

It was still early in the morning and the king returns to his peaceful slumber, temporarily putting the nightmare behind him.

* * *

Daybreak. A distinct metallic ping could be heard near the shooting range of Dornaus' compound. Thick in the air was the smell of gun powder and spent cartridges could be seen littered on the ground near the range. Last night Lena confessed that while she may have been given a Kalashnikov, she didn't have the slightest clue how to operate it. All Rafael ever did was hand her the gun and say "Defensive Fire Only".

The only training she got was from watching Rafael firing his Kalashnikov at the drone during the fire op, and even then she saw it from quite a distance away, not up close. Dornaus picks up an empty "En-bloc" clip and stuffs it into his hunting vest as he inserts a fully charged one into the internal magazine of his M1. Yes, this was the same rifle he carried and used for formal events and three gun salutes.

One rifle to meet all the much more formal needs and fill in recreational time if needed. He needn't worry about the finish of the gun since it was a new manufactured rifle by Fulton Armory and not a gun which had been sitting in a warehouse since 1945(sarcasm). Combine that with the incredible amount of effort put into the care of this particular firearm meant the M1 looked exactly like the day it was purchased, wonderfully blued receiver mated with a custom Walnut stock from DGR.

 **"** **Lena."** Dornaus hands the gun to his female counterpart. **"You have a go."**

 **"** **I-I'm not so sure if I want to…"** She spoke in a slightly reluctant tone. **"The only gun I've ever shot was a .22 caliber rifle and even the AK Rafael gave me wouldn't have as much recoil as this."**

 **"** **This ain't a fifty cal, young lady. The M1 is a pussy cat when it comes to recoil."**

 **"** **You sure?"**

 **"** **Why would I be lyin'?"**

 **"** **Because you want to see me fail horribly?"**

 **"** **Oh come on. You remember how into each other we were yesterday. Why would I be so bad?"**

 **"** **Because you're exactly like your younger self. Sure you may be what? Thirty Seven? But that potion of eternal life has preserved you well. When can I try that?"**

 **"** **When you feel like you want to start the path of immortality. Bear in mind this is not a hundred percent. You can still get killed."**

 **"** **But I won't die naturally, got it."**

 **"** **Enough talk, you're just delaying the inevitable."**

 **"** **Huh?"**

 **"** **Mr. Garand here is waiting for you."**

 **"** **Ow… That…"**

Lena takes the rifle from her male counterpart. With a few pointers she learns the proper way of shouldering and aiming. She slowly moves her finger down onto the trigger and sends a bullet down range with a gentle tug. As she didn't have pass experience firing a big caliber rifle, she was surprised when the gun kicked into her shoulder. Her reflexes instinctively attempt to protect her sight and she blinks.

There was much to learn for the female human if she wanted to be a good shot. She lets off two more and they hit near the bullseye, not bad for a first timer. If the first round had been closer, her grouping would've been spot on. But no matter how good of a shot she was proving to be, Lena was only going to get three shots off. The M1 wasn't her primary weapon and if she wanted to increase her proficiency, she would have to train with her Kalashnikov.

Thankfully Dornaus' days in the military has given him plenty of knowledge regarding the operation of various firearms, including Kalashnikovs. Even if he hadn't been a Tier One Operative, he would've had some knowledge since part of the training involved teaching new recruits how to employ captured weapons in case they found themselves in a situation where they were unarmed.

The female human takes her Kalashnikov from her male counterpart's dome and returns to the range with three fully loaded magazines in her pocket. While the shooting session continues, Simba and the rest of the lions were just starting their day near the royal den. The king leaves his shelter and heads down towards the watering hole to quench his thirst.

Unbeknownst to him, Kovu was silently monitoring him. So far he had remained true to Zira's plan and was merely waiting for an opportunity to strike. And right now he had caught the current ruler alone, sipping water at the watering hole. There were three ways he could execute the plan. One was the silent throat slit. The second involves a brawl in which he would overpower the king and kill him while the final plan called for him to drown Simba in the watering hole.

He opts for the silent option so as not to arouse any suspicion. Before he could go through with the plan however, Kiara leaps in front of him and cheerfully greets him.

 **"** **Mornin!"** she said. **"I'm ready for my first lesson. Surprised you huh?"**

Kovu is momentarily distracted by this and by the time he turns his head back, Simba was long gone. His opportunity to kill the king has been smashed by his childhood friend and his foolish mistake of promising to give her hunting lessons. Kiara turns in the direction of the hunting grounds and starts walking, telling her friend to follow her. He does so, but not before giving a frustrated growl under his breath.

The two make their way to a hunting ground within the Pridelands(not the one ravaged by the fire)where Kovu teaches his friend the art of stalking. He lies and waits in the open while Kiara sneaks up in a bush. In the eyes of an inexperienced individual, the lioness might seem to be doing everything correctly but listen closely and you can hear her heavy breathing.

 **"** **Three… Two… One…"** he counts.

 **"** **Gotcha!"** Kiara leaps out from the bush but misses her target.

Kovu walks up to his female counterpart, still unimpressed.

 **"** **You can hear me…"** She said shyly. **"Aww…"**

 **"** **Only a lot."** The lion replies as he walks away. **"You're still breathing too hard. Feel the earth under your paws."**

He extends his claws and puts all four of his paws firmly on the ground. Kiara notices the action and does the same. Immediately there was a noticeable difference. Unlike before, there was no noise when she shifted and she seemed much firmer than before when standing. Just then the sound of birds chirping catches the attention of the two. They turn and notice a flock of birds disappearing over the ridgeline.

Kovu decides this was the best opportunity to teach his friend the proper way to stalk. He gets low on the ground and sends all available energy to his limbs as he thunders forward and up the ridge. At the end he leaps and while his original goal was to pounce on an unsuspecting bird, he gets Timon instead. Yet again the Meerkat was in the save vicinity as Simba's daughter.

Unlike last time however, he wasn't following her. They just happened to stumble upon a place he and Pumbaa stumbled upon, a patch of land where there was an abundance of worms and insects, which the Meerkat dubbed the "Best Smorgasbord In The Pridelands". Unfortunately for him and his warthog friend, there was just one small issue; birds. Not just one or two but an entire migratory flight of them.

Timon and Pumbaa have been trying all day just trying to get them to leave. The Meerkat tries it again in front of the lions but only got his nose bit by one of the birds. Pumbaa was still using his old tactic of charging the birds but it was relatively fruitless from the beginning. They suggest that the lions help out and Kiara roars, causing some of the birds to disperse.

Her male counterpart does the same and they drive more of the birds away. Together with Timon and Pumbaa, the two lions charge down the ridgeline, causing the remaining birds to scatter as they went. This was the first time Kovu had fun in years and he was flustered, having never had any playtime during his younger days. Eventually the lion is brought out of his shell by the laughter of his female counterpart and the repeated whoops of "Yee-haw" from Timon and Pumbaa, and he too joins in the fun.

Out of nowhere, an ATV rolls up and keeps pace with the four. At the controls was Dornaus and his female counterpart was riding shotgun. The two had just finished their firearms training session and wanted to have a relaxing ride. That idea quickly dissipated when Kiara, Kovu, Timon, and Pumbaa showed up over the horizon. They being at the same spot could only mean one thing; adventure.

And Dornaus was quite the adventurer himself. Even during his military days, he would use up whatever R&R time he had to go hiking with friends or travel to exotic locations.

 **"** **YEEEEEHAW!"** he exclaims as he revs hears the roar of his ATV. **"Modern day cavalry for the win!"**

 **"** **What's wrong with horses?"** Lena asks. **"They're pretty fun to ride and take care of."**

 **"** **For you, Lena. I'm horrible when it comes to taking care of animals and an even worse rider."**

 **"** **Oh…"** she giggles slightly.

 **"** **Yeah yeah, laugh all you want."** Dornaus signals to Kiara and the rest of her friends. **"Prepare to smell feel the fumes in your face."**

 **"** **We'll see about that."** Kovu challenges. **"Let's race!"**

 **"** **It's on, newcomer!"**

Lena gets a firm grip on the ATV before her male counterpart lets loose with the throttle and zooms ahead. While they had the disadvantage of needing to move under their own power, the four friends were undeterred and they gave chase. The friendly race soon nears a canyon like area. Without warning, the engine of Dornaus' ATV begins to sputter and somewhere within, a leak has sprung on one of the oil lines, causing pressure to slowly drop.

Maybe he should've replaced the faulty line instead of applying duct tape. Knowing how the oil leak could potentially put his ride out of commission, the human stops by the road and shuts the engine off before sealing the leak with duct tape. Kiara and her friends take the time to catch up and they wasted no time running ahead as Dornaus fixed his ATV.

 **"** **And this is why you shouldn't use duct tape as a universal solvent."** Lena cracks a smartass remark.

 **"** **Yeah yeah, whatever."** Her male counterpart replies as he applies the final patch of duct tape. **"That'll do."**

 **"** **And then you realize your oil pressure is too fucked to be saved."**

 **"** **If that happens you know what'll come."**

 **"** **It's not that bad. Imagine for a second, a single man stuck out here in the Savannah with a gorgeous woman."**

 **"** **Oh great…"**

Both humans share a chuckle as Dornaus restarts the engine of his ATV. Fortunately for him, the oil was still fine and the engine wasn't seizing up. Just then, the ground underneath them begins to tremble. It wasn't caused by an earthquake, but by a massive herd of Rhinoceros charging towards them. Barely seconds later and the herd appears round the corner, surprising the humans.

Kiara and her friends were ahead of the Rhinos, and they seemed like they were trying to escape a herd they've just pissed off. All of them seek shelter inside a small opening in the canyon walls as the Rhinoceroses charged pass them, totally oblivious to the fact that the agitators were not even running in their direction. The Rhinos quickly notice the king's bodyguard in their area and they immediately stop.

 **"** **Something wrong?"** he asks.

 **"** **We've had some numbnuts come over and piss us off."** The leader of the Rhinoceroses spoke. **"Did you see them?"**

 **"** **No but I'll look into them if you want."**

 **"** **Forget about it. Let's go home guys."**

Without further words spoken, the Rhinoceroses return to their grazing field.

 **"** **What a liar…"** The female human remarks. **"You clearly saw Kiara and the others running this way."**

 **"** **Yeah but they hid themselves in a cave."** He smiles. **"And I don't know about you but telling a white lie is a lot better than watching a herd of Rhinos tear new assholes into four wild animals."**

 **"** **Again you make a point."**

Both humans lock eyes with each other once again and they kiss each other affectionately. Just up ahead, Pumbaa manages to get himself unstuck from the opening and Timon quickly exits after his friend. Kiara and Kovu turn towards each other at the same time as they laugh from the adrenaline surging through their bodies. Then, something rather awkward happens.

Due to the cramped space within the opening, they accidentally nuzzle each other. Both of them are a bit flustered and they smile in embarrassment before exiting the opening. Like Timon and Pumbaa, they quickly notice Dornaus and Lena having a bit of romantic action.

 **"** **Hey!"** Timon shouts. **"I thought you challenged us to a race?"**

 **"** **Can't help it, Timon."** He answers. **"Not when you're caught up in the romantic mood."**

 **"** **So what are you going to do? Bring her on the Titanic?"**

 **"** **Not the Titanic but maybe the Titanic II."** Dornaus turns towards his female counterpart. **"What do you think?"**

 **"** **I'd be flattered."**

Kovu and Kiara once again glare at each other. Like the two humans, they too were starting to feel warm and fuzzy whenever they were around each other. They were at the right age to marry and mate, and it was perfectly normal if they were falling for each other. Issue is, neither was ready for the other just yet. Timon shouts to the two lions and they proceed to follow him as they chatted with one another.

Closely following them were Dornaus and Lena, both of them on ATV.


	8. Romance Under The Stars

**Chapter 7  
Romance Under The Stars**

The weather was perfect that night; clear skies illuminated by millions upon millions of bright shining stars. Within Dornaus' compound, there was a romantic atmosphere. A table had been set up just on an artificially raised portion of land near the shooting range. On the table was a vase with a red rose, a lit candle, and a bottle of wine imported from Bern, Switzerland. Earlier Lena had gone for a walk with Kiara to give her advice on romance, and her male counterpart wanted to surprise her.

Joining Dornaus in preparation was Kovu. Just a few hours ago he had secretly met up with the king's bodyguard to arrange for this rather awkward and unusual double date and surprisingly, the human was quite enthusiastic about it. They chose the compound for two main reasons. The first was that the artificially raised section gave one an amazing view of the Pridelands. The other reason was due to the unique political climate of the compound.

An agreement which has existed since the time when Mufasa hired Dornaus as a bodyguard has specifically excluded the compound from all forms of control by the monarchy. In a way it was an "autonomous region" where the king had no right to touch, not even during defensive action. In fact, if the compound were to be attacked, a security unit which answered to Dornaus would be called into action.

Thanks to the so called "exclusion zone", Kovu and Kiara could meet without Simba interrupting them since they were, by law, in neutral territory outside his control. With the table set up and area cleaned, Dornaus returns to his dome where he applies man fragrance and puts on his Navy Dress Blues. Worn on his side was a USN Officer's Sword and he had a dark leather holster attached to his belt.

Inside the holster was his prized M15 General Officer's Pistol, a birthday gift from Lt. Col. Patterson; a former Army officer who served in Desert Storm and was a good friend of his. The Navy never issued such a gun to him and it was an honor to be given something which belonged to a general officer. Chatter could be heard outside the dome, signaling the return of Kiara and Lena.

Dornaus emerges from the dome and surprises his female counterpart as she walks past the structure while walking towards the candle lit table.

 **"** **Look at you, handsome."** She giggles. **"Something to do with the candle lit table?"**

 **"** **Precisely."** Dornaus holds the hand of his female counterpart. **"Shall we?"**

 **"** **Of course."**

The humans sit down at the table while Kovu and Kiara lay nearby, star gazing. In the center of the table was a covered tray. Dornaus removes the cover and reveals two servings of medium Sirloin Steak, topped off with herbs, chips, and pepper sauce, all of it kept warm by the insulating cover. Topping off the meal were two glasses of Swiss Wine, which the male human poured into Lena's glass first before his own.

 **"** **You've taken cooking courses haven't you?"** Lena asks. She was impressed after taking the first bite. **"Because this is seriously good."**

 **"** **Koenig taught me."** Dornaus answers. **"We were friends long before I joined the Navy and when I joined the service I would visit him in Bern when my unit was rotated out."**

 **"** **And now?"**

 **"** **We've drifted a bit, and when we do talk, it's either on the phone or social media."**

 **"** **Why is that?"**

 **"** **DEVGRU."**

 **"** **Right, busy work schedule."**

 **"** **Precisely. By the way, how old are you again?"**

 **"** **Twenty one. Don't worry, you're not that much older."**

 **"** **I'm thirty seven for Christ sakes! You know it yourself."**

 **"** **That's your age based on date of birth; you're really just twenty seven. Remember the potion you and Rafiki perfected?"**

 **"** **Yeah."**

Behind the two humans, Kovu and Kiara continue to stargaze. They were amazed by the constellations and shapes in the night sky. Leo was present, along with the Southern Cross and Scorpio. Kiara also notices a rabbit shape formed by the star while her male sees another which looks like two lions fighting each other over something. Dornaus was quick to notice their actions and he points a long range spotting scope into the night sky.

 **"** **Leo… Southern Cross… Scorpio…"** the male human names. **"Sky tonight is surprisingly clear."**

 **"** **Let me see."** Lena grabs the scope from her boyfriend. **"Yeah, I see em. And a black object."**

 **"** **Black object?"** Dornaus takes his scope back and scans the night sky. **"Ah, just a night patrol drone."**

 **"** **They do night patrols now?"**

 **"** **After the last intrusion? Better safe than sorry."**

 **"** **Do they mind me here?"** Kovu asks.

 **"** **They'll only mind you if I say so, those drones answer to me and me only."** The human pauses for a second as he takes a sip of wine. **"You're okay, Kovu. Sure you might've been a bit hostile at first but hey, we can all change."**

 **"** **I'm not sure Simba thinks the same way."**

 **"** **Ah don't mind him. He's having a bad case of paranoia."**

While the four continued to stargaze, Simba stands on top of Pride Rock. He could see the compound from here and was at a loss. Kovu and Lena were once part of the exiled pride and now they were getting all warm and fuzzy with two of the most important members of the ruling monarchy; Kiara was his daughter while Dornaus was the chief of security and defense advisor.

He seeks council from his father but the late king does not respond or even present himself. Seeing that Mufasa wasn't going to talk any time soon, Nala approaches her mate and gives him advice. While not obvious, the queen was a very wise individual, able to look through the blinds and see the truth when others could not. She explains to the king that while Kovu might've been born and raised to hate the current monarchy, there was a good chance that he saw the light and switched sides.

Besides, the time he spent with Kiara seemed to lean towards this fact and he was clearly not nervous or on edge while around Dornaus, who was known to be capable of taking on lions in a pinch. Before she left, Nala reminds her husband that everyone changes with the environment. Kovu might've been a killer at one point but Kiara could've softened him to the point where he switched sides.

Simba looks at the four for a few moments before returning to the den after his wife.


	9. Ambushed

**Chapter 8  
Ambushed**

 **"** **WARRRGH!"**

 **"** **What…"**

 **"** **Who the fuck thought it'd be a good idea to open a bottle of Tequila last night?"**

 **"** **You did."**

 **"** **Did I?"**

 **"** **Maybe I did… Ugh, my head hurts."**

 **"** **Yours hurt? Mine hurts a lot more."**

 _BANG_

 **"** **I'm fine, don't worry."**

 **"** **What was that for?"**

 **"** **I dunno!"**

Maybe chugging alcohol in celebration of their newfound relationship wasn't such a good idea after all. Last night both Lena and Dornaus got themselves wasted after unleashing a bottle of tequila acquired from the fridge and both of them woke up with a bad case of hangover; it was more severe for Dornaus since he drank a lot more. As for the discharge of a firearm within the dome well it was done intentionally. Like Sherlock Holmes, the chief of security for the Pridelands would fire his gun at a wall if he was frustrated.

And was he frustrated. There was this grogginess in his head which would not go away and it was tough for him to even open his eyes. Fortunately for the male human, he was off duty today and that meant he could sleep off the hangover. He dive-bombs onto the bed and quickly dozes back to sleep within a matter of seconds. Lena on the other hand, thought she would try to clear her head using a method Rafiki once mentioned.

It required a mixture of passion fruit, blue powder, and water; all of which was available inside the dome since Dornaus too studied medicine with the mandrill from time to time. According to Rafiki, the mixture was supposed to "clear the head" and "help ease one's burden while awake". She takes the required ingredients from the small medical table within the dome and mixes them.

Much to her surprise, it was actually quite delicious to drink unlike other medicine. And the effects were immediate. Barely seconds after she consumed the mixture, Lena's head begins to clear and the heavy, groggy feeling begin to lift. No longer did she feel the urge to sleep and she was as energetic as ever. While she wanted to give her male counterpart the mixture, she figured it would be best to let him sleep.

He was off duty after all and a little sleep wouldn't hurt, right? She decides to take the time to hone her shooting skills and heads over to the shooting range with her boyfriend's M1 Carbine, which was a small, handy little intermediate caliber semi-automatic short rifle. It had softer recoil but still had more than enough stopping power coming out of the muzzle; equivalent to that of a .357 Magnum.

In the meantime, Kovu emerges from the royal den after a good night's sleep. Nala's words have succeeded in changing Simba's mind a little and the king allowed his daughter's lover to sleep inside for the first time since his arrival. Zazu flies out of the den after the lion but he doesn't stop. The hornbill was headed in the direction of the dome.

Looks like the king might have something important coming up today. Kovu stands near the edge of Pride Rock, his heard filled with worry. He knew why he was here in the first place but the affection between him and Kiara had softened him to the point where he simply did not want to go through with his mother's plan. And right now the lion was certain that if he did not go through with the plan, Zira would have a backup plan already in motion.

He had to warn the king's daughter about the danger but how could he do so? Going straight to the point would almost certainly cause her to freak out and lose him the support and trust he has gained over the royal family. The other option of using a middleman, more precisely Dornaus, was unavailable since well, the human wasn't anywhere near Pride Rock.

Some might be wondering why he wouldn't just go knock on the door as the compound was close by. Truth is, last night's romantic session got the human couple wasted and he could see it in their eyes that they were not in a position to think properly. And one thing he knew about wasted people was that they usually got a hangover the next morning. Waking someone from a hangover, especially someone with a bull like attitude like Dornaus was a bad idea since he had a tendency to fire his gun wildly in moments of frustration.

 **"** **Kiara."** Kovu walks back into the den to meet with his love. **"I want to talk to you."**

 **"** **Kiara! I don't want you talking with him."** Simba suddenly appears. **"I want to talk with him."**

Simba playfully winks at his daughter before leaving the den with Kovu. Much to the king's surprise, Zazu returns not with Dornaus but with Lena.

 **"** **Zazu, where is Dornaus?"** he asks.

 **"** **Well sire, I had a bit of a jiffy when I woke him up."** The majordomo answers.

 **"** **I told him it was a bad idea to wake Dornaus up."** Lena explains. **"He just didn't listen."**

 **"** **What happened?"**

 **"** **Dornaus shot at him."**

 **"** **Dornaus fired his gun at Zazu?"**

 **"** **Only once."**

 **"** **He needs serious anger management counseling if I do say so myself."** Zazu remarks.

 **"** **Agreed."** The female human answers.

 **"** **Let's get moving."** Simba turns Lena and Kovu. **"Both of you."**

Without further ado, the trio leaves Pride Rock and begin heading in the direction of the hunting grounds, which earlier had been ravaged by the fire. Upon arrival, they could see the damage done by the fire. Trees which were once populated with leaves were now dry and barren, and ground was bare. Ashes from the fire covered the ground, giving it a thick black appearance.

Simba takes the time to explain to Kovu and Lena about Scar's story. They had heard about it before but it was Zira's version, which was full of propaganda and lies. The king wanted them to understand the true side of Scar, the one which led to his ultimate downfall as king/dictator. There was an unspeakable amount of darkness within him, one which he could not get away from.

It poisoned his soul and drove him to do unimaginable things. Hatred fueled the fire and that led to his assassination of the former king Mufasa and seizure of power after exiling Simba. During his reign of terror, the monarchy was transformed into a dictatorship, then into full blown tyranny. Freedom was shoved out the door and replaced with laws which ensured security.

Total obedience was expected and those found not in line were summarily executed by a Hyena feeding frenzy. Official documents written by Rafiki during his days as a forced writer detailed how the execution would be carried out. A pack of no less than 50 Hyenas would be locked away and given minimal food and water. When execution time came, they would be released into an area guarded by Shenzi and her allies, who would form a ring like circle.

The accused would be thrown inside and mercilessly eaten alive by the starving Hyenas, who would be escorted back when they finished. Eyewitness reports told of stories where the accused could be heard screaming in agony as he/she was torn to pieces. It was a dark time indeed but thanks to the help of Rafiki and Nala, who managed to escape, Simba was able to gain the urge and morale boost he needed to regain control of the throne.

His father's bodyguard, the late whistleblower Krieghoff, Timon, and Pumbaa helped a great deal as well, serving as his combatants during the short but brutal battle of Pride Rock. Simba suddenly stops, causing Kovu and Lena to do the same.

 **"** **Fire is a killer. Sometimes what's left behind can grow back better than the generation before."** The king swipes his paw over the dust and reveals a shoot growing out from the ashes. **"If given the chance."**

Suddenly an evil laugh sounds through the mist. Several lionesses and a lion appear, and they quickly surround the trio. Lena quickly unslings her M1 Carbine and shoulders the weapon defensively. She racks the charging handle in the hopes of dissuading the intruders from attacking. Zira soon appears, much to the surprise of Kovu and Lena.

 **"** **Lena… Kovu."** She grins delightfully. **"Well done. You especially Lena, I never thought I could count on you."**

 **"** **You."** Simba shoots a glare at the two, now seeing them as traitors.

 **"** **We are not involved in this!"** Kovu replies. **"Just let us explain."**

 **"** **Get them!"**

On Zira's command, the pride attack Simba. Lena manages to get two shots off with her Carbine and downs one of the attackers but the close distance forces her to go CQC. Using the Jiu-Jitsu moves she learnt while taking martial arts courses, the female human was able to even the odds and beat back several of the lionesses. Kovu attempts to help as well but Vitani swipes him away and knocks him cold by smashing him against a boulder.

Out of nowhere a leg flies into Vitani's face, knocking her away. Zira, angered that the human would suddenly turn against her, surprises Lena from behind and knocks her out as well. With the two neutralized, Zira and her Pride focus on Simba, who was trying to get away from the fight, having realized that he was outnumbered and outclassed by the outlanders.

These exiled lions had years of survival experience under their bellies and they had more combat knowledge than the king, whose fights were limited to the challenge ring. If only Dornaus was here, he could've easily sent a few down to hell and pulled him out within a matter of minutes. Several lionesses swarm in with shock tactics and attempt to crush and butcher the king but he sends them tumbling down a canyon along with himself.

Simba quickly gets back onto his feet and turns to find the lionesses still following him. Knowing that he wouldn't be winning a battle against so many, the king flees, closely pursued by the minions of Zira. Up in the sky, a patrol drone piloted by a member of the 9th tactical UCAV wing receives a distress beacon from the supposedly fire ravaged hunting grounds.

His instincts told him someone badly needed help and he activates the scramble button. Unfortunately for the pilot, the other drones were still under repairs and his commanding officer came over to the control room to personally inform him about the shortage in manpower. It was as if fate wanted the stranded individual to die out there without support.

As a substitute, the commanding officer activates the alert beacon of the dome from his central command unit. Dornaus, who was still sleeping the hangover off was suddenly jolted awake. While he would've loved to ignore the alarm, the male human knew he had a duty to perform. He takes a shot of the leftover anti hangover mix and heads over to the helicopter pad within the compound.

On the pad was a fully armed and flight ready MK V Super Mamba single pilot chopper, another product of Dallas Aerospace And Defense usually used for reconnaissance, today the bird was armed with Hellfire Missiles and twin .50 caliber Gatling guns. It had been fueled and flight ready in the event of a situation like this and Dornaus does a hasty systems check before taking off. For those wondering, he was a certified helicopter pilot with twelve years of experience under his belt.

Back near the canyon, Lena takes aim with her M1 Carbine and was about to shoot one of Zira's minions when Kovu stops her.

 **"** **What are you doing?!"** she asks.

 **"** **It's pointless!"** the lion explains. **"Dornaus once told me it was good out to about 300 yards but even then, it lacks stopping power to drop something as big as a lion unless you shot the head."**

 **"** **So what am I supposed to do? Sit here and watch the king die?"**

 **"** **No. We wait."**

 **"** **For what?"**

 **"** **For that."**

A MK V Super Mamba shrieks by above their heads. Behind the controls, Dornaus arms every single weapon on his vehicle and activates the helmet mounted display, giving him the ability to lock on and fire his missiles simply by pointing his head at a designated target. And the first target he spots, happened to be a very sneaky Rafael. He intentionally concealed himself when the Outlanders surrounded the king, secretly hoping that Dornaus would be among the king's company.

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case. And now the tables have turned. As he takes aim at Simba, who was cornered near a tall mount of debris which blocked a river, a chopper suddenly blocks his view. In the cockpit, Dornaus smiles and moves his finger towards the trigger of his control stick.

 **"** **Surprise motherfucker."** He remarks.

 _BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT_

Bullet upon bullet penetrates Rafael's body just as he stood up in shock. He was still holding his sniper rifle in his right hand when he went down, wearing a Ghillie suit and military camouflage outfit. Zira could only scream the young man's name in horror as she watched the chopper unleash its awesome firepower. Of course, the shock was momentary as the leader of the Outlanders has her attention drawn back to Simba.

She notices Kovu standing on top of a ledge and shouts for him to attack the king. He however defies his mother's order and moves away, enraging Zira. Nuka takes matters into his own hands and, in an attempt to impress his mother, charges up the debris mount after the king. He manages to grab onto Simba's leg but the log underneath him gives way and he tumbles down.

Nuka crashes through the debris and is pinned underneath a log but still alive. Up above, Simba scrambles for safety and unintentionally shakes another log loose, a very heavy one at that. Unable to escape, the lion was crushed underneath the log as more debris was shook loose by the impact. A cloud of dust suddenly fills the air, causing the Outlanders to turn around.

To their horror, Dornaus' chopper was flying extremely low and the human was showing his signature cold grin. He must be here to finish off the already wounded member of the pride. One of the lionesses, feeling a sense of duty overcome her, charges towards the chopper and manages to grab ahold of the left pylon, causing the chopper to bank sideways. Despite the weight, the pylon did not give way and the lioness somehow manages to open the cockpit.

Without even a moment of hesitation, Dornaus draws his Colt Delta Elite and fires two shots into the lioness' head at point blank range. She falls from the chopper as it gains altitude, the life drained from her body. The human closes the cockpit and holsters his pistol before leaving the canyon, headed back towards the Dome. Zira was at a loss for words.

An attack on Simba had not only cost the life of her adoptive son but that of a loyal follower as well. And the loss was about to mount. Kovu rushes down the canyon and attempts to free his brother but Zira snarls at him and instead does the digging herself. She finds Nuka underneath the rubble, badly wounded and coughing.

 **"** **Nuka…"** she said in a concerned voice.

 **"** **I'm sorry… Mother."** The lion spoke weakly. **"I tried…"**

 **"** **Shhhh."**

 **"** **Nuka…"** Vitani remarks in shock.


	10. Exile

**Note: "*" Stands for vocal overlay during singing**

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
Exile**

Immediately upon arrival back at the dome, Dornaus switched from his tank top and leather pants to his dress blues. He wanted to at least look formal when he checked on the king's condition. With a M15 General Officer's Pistol and its holster strapped on his belt along with his Navy Officer's Sword, the human looks himself in the mirror. Everything was perfectly normal and tidy.

He slings his M1 Garand over his shoulder, its distinct white sling evident, and heads towards Pride Rock on his Ford F-150 Raptor; his ATV was too loud and easily dirtied the clothes he wore. In the meantime, Kiara, Timon, and Pumbaa were out in the wild. They had heard the chopper take off and wanted to know what all the fuzz was about. Neither of them anticipated to see the king limping home.

Kiara rushes to her father's side and nuzzles him, feeling great concern for her family member. Timon and Pumbaa were not far behind and they too were shocked at the king's condition. The only words Simba managed to mutter were "Kovu", "Lena", and "Ambush". What did those words mean? Did Kovu and Lena, who were lovers of Kiara and Dornaus respectively, aid in Zira's ambush of the king?

They didn't have time to think. Right now the main objective was to get Simba back to the royal den where he could recuperate from his wounds. Pumbaa puts the body of his pal on his back while Timon takes the tail as the three headed back to Pride Rock. In the meantime back in the canyon, the Outlanders mourned the loss of Nuka, Rafael, and one of the lionesses.

All three of them died valiantly today. Two of them died at the hands of Dornaus but the human had been a thorn to their side ever since day one of their exile, and they were used to that. What caught them by surprise was the betrayal of Lena and Kovu, both of which were raised by Zira herself. She was disappointed and furious that they would turn on the mother who has sacrificed so much to raise them into young adults.

Zira slashes Kovu in the left eye, scaring him in the exact location where Taka's scar was. Now the lion resembled Scar but the lioness did not see him in her son. She sees him as a traitor, an ungrateful brat. Lena raises her M1 Carbine defensively but the other lionesses growl at her, preventing her from shooting their leader.

 **"** **What did you do?"** she asks the two furiously.

 **"** **We did… W-We did…"** Kovu suddenly finds the courage to speak up against his own adoptive mother. **"We did NOTHING!"**

 **"** **You did nothing."** The lioness turns towards Lena. **"She on the other hand shot one of our followers and acted against us. Now if you want to redeem yourself, finish her!"**

 **"** **No one's touching Lena. Not when I'm around."**

 **"** **You've caused the death of your own brother, and you're not willing to redeem yourself? You are a traitor to our pride and to Scar!"**

 **"** **I am not affiliated with Scar! And Nuka is NOT my brother. Nor are you… my mother."**

Without even saying goodbye, Kovu takes Lena with him and runs off into the wild. The surviving members of Zira's pride attempt to give chase but she stands them down. Her target was not her own son and she would rather use her entire force to seize the throne by force than to eliminate two individuals whom she still had some form of emotional connection.

Back near the entrance of the royal den, Dornaus was cleaning Simba's wound as he rested. At the side of the king was his daughter Kiara and mate Nala. Both of them were extremely concerned for the ruler, who had been ambushed by the Outlanders while going on a walk with Lena and Kovu. The male human didn't believe that his female counterpart would turn on the monarchy but the truth seemed obvious.

Secretly he took his hand-held lie detector with him since gut feeling told him that the two would return to Pride Rock. And indeed they returned. Every single resident of the Pridelands had gathered near Pride Rock to give moral support for their king and they shot the two "traitors" angry and hostile looks. Kiara runs up Pride Rock to greet her lover but her husband growls at her and pushes her aside.

His bodyguard knew what was coming and quickly unslings his M1 Garand and places the weapon on his right shoulder, his right hand holding the stock of the gun. When Simba wasn't watching, he switches the lie detector on. The results were fed onto the wrist mounted display, which also doubled as a digital watch.

 **"** **Why have you come back?"** the king asks the two.

 **"** **Simba, I had nothing to do with…"** Kovu attempts to explain.

 **"** **You don't belong here!"**

 **"** **Please, we ask for your forgiveness."** Lena said.

 **"** **Daddy please, listen to them."** Kiara pleads.

 **"** **Silence!"** Simba turns his attention back on Kovu. **"When you came here you asked for judgment. And I pass it now, for both you and your adoptive sister."**

Dornaus glares at his wrist display. Both Kovu and Lena have passed the test and their pleas of innocence did sound legitimate enough. And other telltale signs like facial expressions and tone of voice suggested that they were telling the truth.

 **"** **Dornaus."** The king spoke. **"The new law which you suggested has passed. All traitors and spies are to be executed. You know your order."**

 **"** **Negative."** He replies. **"This is one order that I will NOT comply."**

Silence filled the air as the Pridelanders nearly dropped their jaws in shock. So far, the bodyguard who has been employed since Mufasa's reign has never disobeyed anyone who took power legitimately. Why was he defying orders now?

 **"** **This is a royal order we're talking about."** Simba reminds.

 **"** **You are judging them because you THOUGHT they were involved."** Dornaus explains. **"And you've given them no chance to explain themselves or to prove innocence. Is this how justice works?"**

 **"** **They are OUTLANDERS! They do not belong here!"**

 **"** **So we're just going to kill them?"**

 **"** **It's the law."**

 **"** **You're bending the laws, my lord. They must be proven traitors or spies."**

 **"** **I HAVE PROVEN THEM! They aided in the ambush! Now do as I say!"**

 **"** **Well then, if that's the case."** The human slings his rifle over his shoulder. **"I shall resign my duties."**

Simba's eyes widen in shock when he heard what his bodyguard said. Kiara and her mother both looked at each other for a few moments before turning back towards the human. He never once indicated that he would resign, and he seemed rather happy with his position as a royal bodyguard.

 **"** **I cannot and will not tolerate a society like this."** Dornaus continues. **"The Navy has sent me a letter, asking me to return. I thought about not returning but with a paranoid king, I see no use in my being here."**

The Pridelanders could only watch in shock as Dornaus draws his M15 General Officer's pistol and headed down the path. He takes Lena along with him while pointing his pistol at the king. It was his way of showing that he meant business. Both humans hopped into the Ford F-150 Raptor and left for the Dome. They had a lot of packing to do, and Dornaus needed to fill up the papers to allow him to transfer some of his firearms back to the US.

Without his bodyguard to perform the executions, Simba has no choice but to enforce his father's old law. He sentences Kovu to permanent exile, much to the dismay of his daughter. The Pridelanders begin to sing an old tune to signal the exile of an individual. It had been written by Rafiki during Mufasa's reign and had become a law for everyone to sing the particular song as they pressured the individual to leave the Pride Lands.

Everyone: (sings)  
 _Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

 _Zebras:_ (sing)  
 _Deception  
An Outrage_

Giraffes: (sing)  
 _Disgrace  
For shame_

Hippo: (sings)  
 _He asked for trouble the moment he came_

Zebras: (sing)  
 _Deception  
*An outrage/He can't change his stripes_

Giraffes: (sing) _  
Disgrace  
*For shame/You know these outsider types_

Everyone: (sings)  
 _Evil as plain as the scar on face  
*See you later agitator  
Deception  
*An outrage/Just leave us alone  
Disgrace  
*For shame/traitor, go back with your own!_

Hippo: (sings)  
 _He asked for trouble the moment he came  
*See you later agitator_

Everyone: (sings)  
 _Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive_

 _And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind_

 _Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done_

Resident: (sings)  
 _He is not one of us_

Antelope: (sings)  
 _Deception_

Zebra: (sings)  
 _Disgrace_

Antelope: (sings)  
 _Deception_

Zebra: (sings)  
 _Disgrace_

Antelope: (sings)  
 _Deception_

By the time the residents have finished singing, Kovu was miles away from Pride Rock. He reaches a small pond and sees Scar in his own reflection. Horrified, he runs off further and further away from the Pridelands. Now not only did his original Pride reject him, but the royals do as well. He had no home to turn to, and now had to live alone in the wild with no one by his side.


	11. Love Will Find A Way

**Chapter 10  
Love Will Find A Way**

 **"** **Father, please reconsider."**

 **"** **You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on."**

 **"** **No that's not…"**

 **"** **He used you to get to me."**

 **"** **No! He loves me! For me!"**

 **"** **Because you were my daughter!"**

 **"** **You will not leave Pride Rock! You will stay where I can keep any eye on you. Away from him."**

 **"** **You don't know him!"**

 **"** **I know he's following in Scar's paw prints! And I must follow in my father's."**

 **"** **You will never be Mufasa!"**

Disappointed at her father's action, Kiara runs back into the royal den as Simba's eyes widen in shock. She notices an opening in the rear wall and kicks down the small pile of rocks blocking the opening before sneaking out. If Simba wasn't granting her permission to leave then she would go off on her own. To hell with her overprotective father, her love life and freedom were more important.

She had no idea where to look for Kovu but she did have a friend who could help her; Dornaus. The question was whether he had packed his bags or not. If he did then the Drone would not be operational and she would have to search for her lover without his help. Fortunately for the lioness, fate was on her side for this one. In fact, when she arrived, the human hadn't even sent his letter of acceptance to the Navy.

When he saw Kiara entering the dome, Dornaus found himself unable to send his letter of acceptance to the Navy. She was a close friend of his and he understood how Simba was ruining her life. How could he possibly leave for the US along with his girlfriend and leave a close friend of his in a life of misery. Sure he was cold towards his enemies but how could he possibly turn a blind eye on a good friend?

 **"** **Are you really leaving?"** Kiara asks.

 **"** **Well…"** he sighs. **"You're the only reason I might not."**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **Because I feel sympathy for the pain Simba has given you and I can't bear to let you suffer alone."**

 **"** **I guess I might be able to trust someone after all."**

 **"** **Surely you didn't come here to tell me that right?"**

 **"** **I need to borrow your drone."**

 **"** **To find Kovu? No problem."**

…

Somewhere over the Pridelands, an unarmed Phoenix Type II drone flies through the night sky. Yet another billion dollar product made by Dallas Aerospace and Defense. These were visually similar to the Terminator and the power plant was also the same. What differentiated the two were the roles they were intended for. While the Terminator was a combat drone, the Phoenix was primarily used for Reconnaissance and CSAR operations.

Wing pylons for APKWS pods were gone, ditched in an effort to save weight and increase maneuverability. The Gatling gun was also gone and mounted in its place was a more powerful multipurpose sonar/early warning radar system, which allowed the pilot to locate submarines underwater or detect incoming cruise missiles. That being said, the new technology was virtually useless for finding a living thing on land.

Dornaus had to rely on sight and on the 360 degree rotating thermal/infrared camera. He banks his aircraft sharply to the right to avoid crossing the border. The ATC had only cleared him to fly within the Pridelands border and crossing said border would present substantial risk not only to the drone, but to other aircraft after all. There were plenty of private prop plane owners in South Africa and who knows if someone could be taking an after dark cruise through the skies.

But being unable to cross the borders meant decreasing the chances of finding Kovu since he could've crossed over long before the drone even got airborne. And that seemed to be the case. Three hours into the flight and the lion was still nowhere in sight. The fuel warning sensors blare on the control panel, indicating that there was less than 15 minutes of fuel left.

The journey back would take 10 minutes and that meant Dornaus could not push his aircraft further. He turns his drone in the direction of the airbase, ending the search with no results. Evidently Kiara was disappointed but she wasn't angry at her human friend. He did at least make an attempt to help her unlike her own father, who banished her lover without even giving him a chance to prove his innocence or redeem himself.

She turns towards the exit of the dome, her hung low. Tears were welling up in her eyes but the lioness tries her best to hold back her tears.

 **"** **Kiara?"** Dornaus spoke. **"Where are you going?"**

 **"** **I think I need to go for a walk."** She replies.

 **"** **Don't let it get to your head, young lady. Sometimes we just have to let things go no matter how painful it may seem."**

 **"** **Kovu is my one and only true love. He is to me like Lena is to you."**

 **"** **I see…"** the human nods understandingly. **"Well if you want I can try to get clearance to fly over the border."**

 **"** **Nah, it's okay. I don't want to burden you any further."**

 **"** **But I'm not burdened. You're a friend of mine Kiara, and friends should help one another in times like these."**

 **"** **You've already helped me a lot by searching within the Pridelands. This next phase I think I should execute on my own."**

 **"** **If you insist then by all means, go ahead. I'll be right here in case you need another air run."**

 **"** **Thanks."**

With a nod as a silent gesture of farewell, Kiara leaves the dome and starts walking towards the border. Simba would've sent Timon and Pumbaa to escort her on the journey but he didn't for two main reasons. One was that he was now at odds with Dornaus, who was sympathetic to his daughter's pursuit of ultimate freedom from him. If he sent his pals down, they would immediately be confronted with a gun armed human who might not even show mercy anymore.

The other reason was that he was still reeling in from the shock of his daughter's words. For all his life, Simba has always tried his best to follow his father's footsteps, hoping that one day he too would become as great as Mufasa. Kiara's words stabbed him in the heart like a cold sharpened dagger and he couldn't help but feel hurt his hopes and dreams being dissed by his own daughter. Back in the dome, a heated exchange begun between Dornaus and the ATC.

 **"** **I NEED clearance to fly past the Pridelands border."** He said. **"It's important."**

 **"** **You don't own the skies of Africa, Dornaus."** the ATC refuses. **"Other people need to fly too."**

 **"** **I'm talking about the security of a friend here!"**

 **"** **Who do you think you are? The President Of The United States?"**

 **"** **So you're just going to let her go off and die?"**

 **"** **She's just a lioness, Dornaus. Worry more about human affairs."**

 **"** **I don't give a flying fuck about what you think of her, get me clearance."**

 **"** **What if I say no?"**

 **"** **Then I'll just proceed without your guidance."**

 **"** **I can cut off your connection to the terminator."**

 **"** **Who said anything about flying the drone?"**

Without warning, the line between the dome and the ATC was cut. The controller on duty that day sighs in frustration. How dense was the former serviceman anyways? Over at the dome, Dornaus rushes towards the MK V Super Mamba chopper. There was 30 minutes of fuel in the bird, not enough for a full on search. While he would've loved to get airborne as soon as possible, the human knew he couldn't do so.

He was going out there to help a friend, not to get himself killed. With that in mind, he attaches the fuel pump to the chopper and begins fueling the beast up. Near the border, Kiara continues her search for Kovu. She walks into a grass plain and accidentally startles a mating bird couple, who proceed to take off and proceed to join beaks affectionately in the air.

The lioness sighs and lowers her head, wishing that Kovu was by her side loving her like he always did before her father banished him. A soft tune begins playing in Kiara's mind as she proceeds to sing a song Dornaus had taught her when she was young in her heart

Kiara: (sings)  
 _In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone_

Two Antelopes nuzzle each other lovingly as their herd watches on, happy that their future was now ensured. Kiara turns away as she sees this, feeling even more down than before.

Kiara: (sings)  
 _They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
I know_

Kiara moves through a jungle like area near the border. Two monkeys were showing their affection to one another up on a branch while two butterflies flew side by side with one another. The lioness crosses a pond and climbs up a branch before glaring up into the night sky.

Kiara: (sings)  
 _Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

Several constellations could be seen in the night sky, including the rabbit and two fighting lions seen by Kiara and Kovu the night before. She lowers her head back towards the ground and notices a small bush near the river rustling. Despite clearly being too small to conceal a lion, it somehow made Kiara believe that her lover was nearby. As expected he was not and a frog jumps out from the bush, dashing her dreams.

She turns away sadly, seemingly have given up on the search. Slowly and unknowingly, the king's daughter enters the hunting grounds once ravaged by the fires. This was the place where Kovu had made himself home and he was quite surprised to see his female counterpart wander in. He slowly approaches her, singing the same song in his heart.

Kovu: (sings)  
 _I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes_

The lioness feels someone following her and spins around. To her surprise, she finds her lover approaching her. Both of them run towards each other and nuzzle affectionately.

Both: (sing)  
 _And only if they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

Kiara licks her boyfriend in the cheek, surprising him and causing him to feel flattered. Both of them proceed to chase each other through the hunting grounds, which was still covered in dust. At the end of their chase, they stop near a patch of dust. Kovu swipes the dust away, revealing a small shoot growing out from the destruction. He still hadn't forgotten what Simba had said to him earlier.

"Sometimes what's left behind can grow back better than the generation before, if given the chance"

Both: (sing)  
 _I know love will find a way_

A chopper suddenly appears, blowing away the dust and surprising the two lovers. Kiara looks up and sees a smiling Dornaus in the cockpit. It wasn't the cold smile he gave to Rafael earlier in the day. Instead it was filled with genuine happiness and gladness. The human lowers his altitude and gives a salute. His gesture is returned by Kiara and the chopper leaves the scene.

Now left alone once again, Kiara and Kovu proceed to chase each other back across the border. Like Nala, Kiara had learnt the art of flip-n-pin, and she performs the maneuver on her male counterpart. He licks her back on the cheek as she releases him from his pinned position. He then kisses her in the right cheek. Just then, the lovers notice their reflection in the water.

Both their faces happened to be combined together in the reflection, an indication of good things to come. Kiara was a little surprised when her male counterpart used "We Are One" to describe the reflection since her own father once said that to her during her days as a cub.

 **"** **We'll run away together."** Kovu moves away from his girlfriend and begins to wiggle his hip a little. **"And start our own pride."**

 **"** **Kovu."** Kiara walks over and nuzzles her boyfriend in the chin. **"We have to go back."**

 **"** **You're kidding, when we're finally together?"**

 **"** **Our place is with our prides. If we run away, they'll be divided forever."**

Kovu could only sigh reluctantly. His female counterpart did have a point. The two of them proceed to head back towards the Pridelands in preparations for diplomatic talks. Unbeknownst to them, the cold war which has lasted ever since the end of Scar's Tyrannical reign is about to turn hot.


	12. Second Border War

**Chapter 11  
Second Border War**

Tensions between the Pridelanders and Outlanders have already blown over the top and war was looming. Dornaus was preparing a major beef up of security and he planned to visit Dixon to finalize on the hiring of an elite guard unit to replace the Lion Guard, which was quickly becoming less and less useful by the day due to human intervention on both sides.

Guns armed humans were becoming more and more useful, and both Zira and Simba understood how even one human could turn the tide of a fight, especially if he/she is competent with firearms and hand-to-hand combat skills. Right now the Pridelanders clearly have the advantage in firepower as Zira's only surviving human ally Lena had defected after falling in love with the king's bodyguard.

Today she was at the shooting range once again, practicing her shooting skills. Her Kalashnikov had been turned into a wall hangar and she was now equipped with a M2 Carbine. Why did she transition from a more modern hard hitting Russian automatic rifle to a smaller caliber carbine? The reason was that she felt that putting more rounds down range was a lot more important than having a hard hitting round.

She'd much rather be able to land multiple shots than to have a big bullet which could not hit the broad side of a barn due to her slight sensitivity to recoil. Besides the M2 did offer select fire capability and was equipped with a 30 round magazine like her AK. Unlike the automatic function on the AK, Lena loved to fire bursts with her carbine since it was relatively controllable even on full auto.

Within the Dome, Dornaus chambers a round into his M15 General Officer's Pistol and slips it into the leather holster attached to his belt. Originally he planned to head down to Magnum Security early and have lunch with Dixon but for some reason, he didn't. Instead the male human joins his girlfriend at the shooting range to let loose on some steel targets.

Like her, he had a gun with a "M" designation. Only difference was that the number "1" followed the "M" and that it was chambered in 30-06 instead of .30 carbine. Meanwhile, Zira's forces emerge from the river and cross the border. They've been on the move ever since last night and were hoping to reach Pride Rock undetected so as to battle it out with the royals in the same area as Scar did.

Unlike Scar, Zira did not make the mistake of using Hyenas. She had lionesses as her allies, lots of them. Her Pride was massive but she divided them into two separate prides in the hopes of launching a two-pronged attack. One would go head on and distract the royals while the other would come through the flanks and overwhelm them before they could react.

Simba, Nala, and the rest of the royal family would be mercilessly slaughtered and the throne would become hers. Kovu? Bah forget about him. That ungrateful traitor wouldn't even deserve a place as a lowly guard. The leader of the Outlanders plans to have her son forced into slave labor should she take the throne by force. Lightning flashes through the sky as thunders roared.

The weather suddenly turned bad, as if it was a prelude to something bad. Dornaus and Lena were forced to head back into the Dome and they decided to clean their guns to pass the time. As for the meeting with Dixon well it was cancelled since the owner of Magnum Security had to attend a sudden emergency meeting with his subordinates. Back in the royal den, Timon and Pumbaa were arguing.

Simba had assigned them to locate his daughter and yet they've lost her once again. This was, according to Timon, the 8000th time. Quite an exaggeration but it highlighted the fact that both of them were horrible babysitters. The argument escalates into the fight, with Pumbaa throwing the first move by bodyslamming his friend. Surprisingly the Meerkat manages to squirm free without a scratch or broken bone.

He goes on the offensive, climbing onto Pumbaa's back and overpowering the warthog by going for his neck. A dark silhouette appears near the entrance. Simba has returned to the den and he shakes himself dry.

 **"** **What are you doing?"** the king asks as he approaches his friends.

 **"** **Ahh."** Pumbaa turns around to face Simba.

 **"** **Good question."** Timon sheepishly said. **"Uh, let me ask you one."**

 **"** **Hypothetically."**

 **"** **Very Hypothetically. There's this guy…"**

 **"** **But he's not a lion."**

 **"** **No. No, definitely not a lion. Yeesh, definitely not a lion… And uhh… uhh, his daughter, uhm, say… Vanished?"**

 **"** **You lost Kiara?"**

 **"** **Sire!"** Zazu frantically flies into the cave. He didn't even have time to greet his commander-in-chief and goes straight to the point. **"The outsiders are on the attack! They're heading this way! It's war!"**

 **"** **Zazu, find Kiara!"** Simba commands before turning towards his friends. **"We'll assemble the lionesses. Move! Now!"**

There was no hesitation. All of them immediately began following through with their orders. At the compound, Dornaus was scanning the area in a defensive position. The early warning systems had been triggered and his gut told him a massive battle was coming up. He didn't even have time to change from his Dress Blues to his combat gear and the only thing he was armed with was his M1 Garand.

This gun was once claimed by General George S. Patton to be the "greatest battle implement ever devised" and certainly for the time it was true. But in the 21st century, it was considered a curio and relic firearm, not something to be taken into the thick of the action. And besides, Dornaus never really intended his M1 to be a fighting tool. He merely saw it as a gun to be carried on formal events and to be used only in home defense scenarios.

But he didn't have a choice. Right now there were intruders threatening the center of security for the Pridelands and he was the only one standing in their way. Lena looks out a viewport, her M2 Carbine held in her right hand.

 **"** **Lena, grab the pig."** Her boyfriend spoke. **"And link as long of a belt as you can."**

 **"** **Anything else I need to do?"** she asks.

 **"** **Load the tommy guns. Hundred round drums only."**

 **"** **Copy that."**

Lena moves over to the armory and pulls the bolt of the M60E4 back before reaching for a few cans of 7.62 NATO ammunition belts. Like her boyfriend instructed, she links the belts together then proceeds to load the gun. A standard belt had 100 rounds of ammunition but Dornaus had specifically made sure all his belts had 200 rounds. The female human had combined 8 of those belts, giving the gun a total of 1600 rounds.

Done with the machine gun, now for the Thompsons. Thanks to the fact that Dornaus was a gun collector, he had amassed a few rarities over the past few years including rare 100 round drums for M1928 Thompson submachine guns. Lena loads two of the Tommy guns with the drums and proceeds to move all the arms over to her boyfriend, who nods at her with a smile on his face.

 **"** **Sorry about this, Lena."** He sighs.

 **"** **For what?"** the female human asks.

 **"** **Putting you through war."**

 **"** **Hey, we're gonna be alright. There's more than enough firepower in here to arm a small army and more ammunition than guns to feed."**

 **"** **I'm not worried about running dry; I'm worried about us getting overrun within the first few minutes and you dying."**

 **"** **If we die, then we'll be united in heaven."**

 **"** **I guess you do have a point, Lena."**

It wasn't the most comforting of words but the male human knew he couldn't crack a smartass remark here. His girlfriend might look rough and ready on the outside but she was equally as anxious as he was on the inside. Both of them waited… And waited… And waited. Yet the attack never came. The lionesses did get close to the compound but none of them attempted to attack.

Unbeknownst to the humans at the time, Zira had no intention of taking the compound just yet. She planned to take over the throne then give the humans the option of joining her or facing a siege. This would prove to be her worst mistake, one which would alter the fate of the entire African Savannah. Dornaus could see the mistake his foe was making and he seizes the initiative.

He sends a small remote controlled drone into the sky to begin immediate reconnaissance of enemy positions. To his horror, there were two prides headed in the direction of the rock. One was headed straight for it while the other turned for a flanking maneuver. He could see the royals falling quickly if he and Lena didn't act. The human sets aside his previous feud with the king and orders Lena to take one of the Tommy guns while he himself lugged the 21 pound M60E4 machine gun.

Both of them hopped on the ATV and immediately took off to meet the flanking Outlanders. Meanwhile at the plains of the Pridelands, the herbivores scatter as the royals and rebels come face to face with each other. Both of them were of equal strength but Zira looked more confident than she should've been. Simba notices the calm composure of his enemy but brushes it off.

 **"** **It's over, Simba!"** Zira spoke. **"I have dreamed of nothing else for years!"**

 **"** **Boy does she need a hobby…"** Timon quips.

 **"** **Last chance, Zira."** The king warns. **"Go home."**

 **"** **I am home."** Lightning flashes behind the Outlander leader. **"Attack!"**

Both sides move in for the kill, first at walking pace. Then they charged into one another and begin one of the most brutal conflicts in the history of the African Savannah. Due to their survival experience and better skills at fighting, the Outlanders were easily able to gain the upper hand on Simba's Pridelanders. Zira grins excitedly, shouting for her followers to target the vitals.

She turns towards the flanks and could see her second Pride closing in. It seems as though the Pridelanders were doomed to certain death. Without warning, a cloud of dust appears. It was Dornaus and Lena, and both of them were riding into battle on a 21st Century "horse"; an ATV. They stop in front of the flankers, causing them to stop as well.

 **"** **Dismount!"** Dornaus shouts as he shoulders his machine gun. **"Fire at will."**

Barely seconds after the human gave the order to fire at will Dornaus and Lena light up the area with their automatic weapons. Several bullets penetrate one lioness at a time and they go down with badly torn faces. Despite the fact that her weapon was a Submachine gun, Lena was able to use it with great effect since the volume of fire more than negated the gun's lack in stopping power against big game.

Coupled with the fact that she and her boyfriend were both firing at targets less than fifty yards away, range and stopping power didn't matter that much anymore. What mattered was volume of fire, and their automatics could certainly put a lot of lead down. Zira could only watch in shock from the rock she stood on as her followers were mercilessly gunned down by the king's bodyguard and her former adoptive daughter.

Her confidence had been shaken and now the possibility of a victory couldn't seem farther away. Without warning, Dornaus suddenly gives the order to fix bayonets. Zira could see that both humans had ditched their automatic weapons and were charging the five survivors with their rifles. Three of them were quickly shot down before they got close while the two survivors were bayoneted.

It was all hands lost for the flanking Pride.

 **"** **Holy shit."** Dornaus exclaims. **"Now I know how it's like to fight with fucking dress blues."**

 **"** **You don't say…"** her female counterpart takes the time to crack a smartass remark. **"Now let's just hope you didn't fuck it up too badly."**

 **"** **It's a bit soggy from the rain that's for sure. Dust has been washed away by mother nature."**

 **"** **For now that is."**

 **"** **For now, let's get moving."**

With the flankers eliminated, the gun armed humans now turn their attention on the battling lions. They remounted their ATV and headed over to meet the threat. Over on the other side of the canyon, Kovu and Kiara have arrived on the scene and they were horrified to see their respective prides battling each other. Both of them leap down the canyon and proceed to cross the raging river on a fallen log.

Kovu nearly falls over but successfully makes it just as the log gave way. He and his girlfriend begin their long climb up the steep slope just as Timon and Pumbaa get themselves involved in the battle. Both of them had been cornered by three Outlanders after trying to charge them. Thinking quickly, the Meerkat remembers that his friend had a flatulence problem.

He grabs ahold of the warthog's tail and points it towards the lionesses.

 **"** **Don't anybody move! This thing's loaded!"** he warns, making a gun racking sound. **"I'll let ya have it!"**

The lionesses turn and run for their lives but they run into Dornaus and Lena instead. The male human had his M15 General Officer's Pistol, which he had never fired in anger before, drawn.

 **"** **That's just loaded with hot air."** He cracks a smartass remark. **"This is what loaded really means."**

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

Within a matter of seconds, the lionesses were dead. All it took was one well-placed shot to the head each. None of them could react in time and they all died before they knew what hit em. Dornaus engages the safety of his pistol and places it back in the dark leather holster on his belt. He approaches Timon and Pumbaa with Lena, and the four of them proceed towards the prides.

By the time they've arrived, a confrontation has happened between Simba and Zira. But before the battle of the commanders could begin, Kiara and Kovu intervene. They step in front of their respective parents

 **"** **Kiara?"** Simba exclaims in surprise.

 **"** **Kovu!"** Zira scowls. **"Move!"**

 **"** **Stand aside."** The king tells his daughter.

 **"** **Daddy this has to stop!"** she replies.

 **"** **You're even weaker than I thought!"** Zira attempts to goad her adoptive son into moving.

 **"** **You'll never hurt Kiara, or Simba."** Kovu defiantly states. **"Not when I'm around."**

 **"** **Hah!"**

 **"** **Stay out of this!"** Simba warns Kiara.

 **"** **A wise king once told me "We Are One". I didn't understand him then."** The lioness glares at her father. **"Now I do."**

 **"** **But… They…"**

 **"** **Them? Us? Look at them! They are us! What differences do you see?"**

Everyone was in shock when they heard the princess' words. Even Dornaus, who had his M1 Garand trained on one of the Outlanders, broke his cold stare and waivered a little. She was right, they were one. The only difference separating them was the grudge which some of them held against the king after he had eliminated the dictator. Suddenly, the hostile air lifted.

The rain stops and the storm clouds disappear, replaced with a bright sunny day. Even Mother Nature was shocked by the sudden revelation. Simba looks around and slowly begins to accept his daughter's words. He nuzzles her, unintentionally opening himself to attack. Zira seizes the opportunity and orders Vitani to take the offensive but she defies her orders.

Like the others, both Outlander and Pridelander alike, she saw the light through the darkness and realized that Kiara was right. Angered that now even her last remaining adoptive child had turned against her, Zira commits one of the biggest blunders of the entire fight. She coldly states that if Vitani wouldn't obey her orders then she too would pay with her life.

Now the Outlanders saw through Zira. They could see that she didn't really care for them and only strived to gain power. They realize that if she did take power then they would all become slaves of hers. All of the Outlanders proceed to defect en masse, leaving Zira with no followers.

 **"** **Where are you going?"** she shouts to her followers, to no avail. **"Get back here!"**

 **"** **Let it go, Zira."** Simba spoke. **"It's time to put the past behind us."**

 **"** **I'll NEVER let it go."**

Simba is momentarily distracted by the crashing logs near the river, which was rapidly overflowing the pile of debris blocking the water. This was the only reason why the the remaining parts of the canyon hadn't been flooded yet. Once again Zira demonstrates her ability to seize the initiative and she charges towards the king. Suddenly, a cold sharp pain puts her charge to an abrupt halt.

She turns to her left side and sees Dornaus glaring coldly at her. This was the same death stare he gave Banzai many years ago when he shot the Hyena in defense of the late Mufasa. This time he had a rifle but unusually for the human, he held the gun at the hip instead of the shoulder. Things start to get a bit blurry for the leader of the Outlanders and as she turns towards where the rifle was pointed at, she realizes why.

With a bayonet mounted, the gun was turned into a pike. And now the blade was jammed a full six inches into her side. Dornaus pulls the trigger on his gun, blasting a 30-06 round through the body at point blank range. Blood spatters onto his dress blues but he couldn't give a flying fuck. He puts another bullet through as everyone watches on his shock. The distinct ping on the second shot gave him a clear audible indication.

His rifle was out of ammunition. Dornaus withdraws his bayonet from Zira's body and she slumps onto her right side. Kovu slowly approaches his mother as the human backs away. The life had been completely drained from the body of the lioness, who had died simply because she refused to put the past behind her.


	13. Resignation

**Chapter 12  
Resignation**

Despite being very cold towards Zira just moments ago, Dornaus felt guilt for his actions. He did just kill her in front of her adoptive children. The ATV ridden by him and Lena could be seen rolling alongside the now united lionesses. Lena was fast asleep and the guns used earlier, the Thompson and M60E4, could be seen within the gun scabbards, having been retrieved after the battle was over.

The human rolls up next to Kovu, who was trotting behind Kiara. Oddly the two never spoke a word after the battle. In fact no one spoke a word after the battle and there was silence, broken only by the sound of chirping birds in the trees.

 **"** **Kovu, I'm sorry."** He said. **"Come to think about it, I did act a little too coldly."**

 **"** **You did what you had to do, Dornaus."** The lion replies. **"Simba's life was in danger and indeed, you did what you had to do to defend him."**

 **"** **Wait, so you don't blame me for killing her."**

 **"** **Zira wasn't my real mother to tell you the truth. And honestly speaking, I've lost all emotional connection with her after she gave me this horrible scar."**

 **"** **Well it's kind of weird hearing it from you. Because I've always thought you and your mother were really close."**

 **"** **Close? Bah! Only during childhood. And even then she was quite the abusive mother. I have nightmares about her."**

 **"** **The way you put it… I don't think I'd want to imagine the feeling of being her adoptive son."**

As if the killing never happened, the two share a chuckle with one another. Simba, Nala, and Kiara turn in surprise when they heard the chatter as no one had been talking up to this point.

 **"** **Anyways…"** Kovu continues. **"You want to know why Scar did what he did?"**

 **"** **Yeah."** Dornaus replies. **"As long as it's not a propaganda talk."**

 **"** **Definitely not."**

 **"** **Proceed then."**

 **"** **Truth is, Scar had a darkness inside of him. One which he could not escape from. It blinded him, clouded his judgement. And that combined with the jealousy he had towards his brother was what ultimately led to him killing Mufasa."**

 **"** **That's… Wow, I'd never expected that to come out of your mouth."**

 **"** **Simba taught me that."**

A smile could be seen on the king's face. Maybe it was time he allowed the newcomer to marry his daughter. They did just settle their differences earlier. Dornaus on the other hand, looked a bit more concerned than usual. He was glaring at his government issue Blackberry smartphone and the latest update on the situation in the Middle East didn't look too good.

Just two days ago, a new faction had joined forces with the Islamic State. Previously the Americans have only deployed their elite units to conduct classified operations while the Iraqi Government bore the brunt with the aid of allied militias like the YPG. Now the extra help from the new faction, which had access to advanced equipment and new generation armored vehicles, allowed the Islamic State to reoccupy liberated areas of Iraq.

The American President and most of the Senate agreed that military action was required and boots were about to be sent down range. This also meant experienced on-the-ground commanders like Dornaus were vital to success. His country needed him badly and the male human wasn't about to shove his pledge of allegiance aside. He was born and raised in the United States, and was a true American.

If he was to be a true patriot, then he should accept the Navy's offer to return. Besides, the public opinion of him had changed considerably. Most of the bleeding hearts have finally got their heads out of their rear ends and saw the true side of war. As they passed the compound, Dornaus breaks off from the group, much to the surprise of everyone. Neither of them knew he was planning to resign from his position for the sake of his homeland.

 **"** **Dornaus?"** Lena asked.

 **"** **Go on with the others and take my place when you reach Pride Rock."** He replies with a smile to conceal his true intentions. **"There are things which I have to attend to."**

 **"** **What things?"**

 **"** **Packing."**

Kiara turns her head around in surprise. While she didn't hear the whole conversation, she did catch the word "packing". What was Dornaus planning to pack? Was he going on a vacation? The lioness sees Lena nod to her boyfriend before running back to rejoin the travelling group. All of them make their way up to Pride Rock where the Outlanders were given a welcome home ceremony.

Then came the extra special surprise. Simba gives full permission for Kiara and Kovu to marry each other, delighting them and the rest of the Pride. Now officially part of the royal family, Kovu joins them as they walk up to Pride Rock and roar. As they walked back down, they, like the others, were a little surprised to find Dornaus absent. He had never missed an event like this in the past.

Something didn't seem right to the royals and what was more peculiar was that Lena refused to mention anything about her boyfriend's intentions. The royals decide to pay him a visit and they are escorted by the female human to the dome. Upon arrival, they find three massive Chinook helicopters parked outside and Private Military Contractors moving some of the guns.

These were Dixon's men and they were taking all the none transferrable arms, more precisely all the select fire and heavy weapons, into their custody. Anele was standing right next to one of the helos and he was looking at a checklist as men took crate after crate of ammunition into the chopper. Inside the compound, Dornaus was talking to two US Military Attachés.

Two Humvees could be seen behind them with a soldier manning the .50 caliber M2 Machine Gun on one of them.

 **"** **Make sure not to damage that Kentucky rifle."** Dornaus reminds one of the officers. **"That thing dates all the way back to the revolution."**

 **"** **We'll bear that in mind then."**

Two Marines emerge from the dome, carrying a pelican case which contained the antique rifle. They load it onto the Humvee along with the M1 Garand and M1 Carbine. Most of Dornaus' pistols had already been taken with the exception of his M15. That was kept in the holster attached to his belt. His sword was also worn by his side. Simba could see that they were preparing to leave and he decides to approach the humans.

 **"** **Woah!"** one of the officers reaches for his pistol but Dornaus stops him.

 **"** **Easy there."** The male human said. **"That's one of the sentient lions I've been talking about."**

 **"** **Oh… So that's Simba."**

 **"** **Yup."**

 **"** **Where are you going, Dornaus?"** the king asks.

 **"** **Back to the United States."** He answers. **"I'm answering a call to duty."**

 **"** **So you were serious when you said you were going to resign."**

 **"** **I wasn't but then I saw the update. Men like me are needed more than ever and returning to service is a matter of duty, not preference."**

 **"** **But you already have your own duties here."**

 **"** **My allegiance ultimately lies in the land of the free. If it ever came down to it, the United States would be the first I'd defend."**

 **"** **And nothing will get you to think otherwise?"**

 **"** **I'd rather die than see my home country get destroyed."**

 **"** **Well if that's the case, then I won't impede you any further."**

Simba backs away from his bodyguard as the human gives his friend the thumbs up. Anele nods and ushers the contractors forwards. These men would dismantle all the vital equipment to be sent back to the airbase before demolishing the dome with high velocity C4 explosives. Lena hands her M2 Carbine to one of Dixon's contractors since it too was non transferrable.

She joins her boyfriend near the parked Humvees as they hugged the lions and lionesses in an emotional farewell. Though the time they've spent together was relatively short, they've managed to form an unspeakable amount of trust and emotional connection. Neither of them wanted to see the other go but Dornaus had a duty he must fulfill. He asks his girlfriend to enter the Humvee first along with the officers.

He would be tailing the convoy in his Ford F-150 Raptor but before setting out, he had a few words left to say.

 **"** **Kiara, Kovu."** He spoke. **"Both of you have demonstrated your exceptional ability in deescalating a situation. Without you, the fight might've ended in a massive massacre not unlike the Hyena massacre during the Battle Of Pride Rock. For that, I'm very proud of you."**

 **"** **Both Kiara and I knew what you were going to do."** Kovu replies. **"But to be honest, she was the one who convinced me to come back and reunite the Prides."**

 **"** **Well now, look how far we've come."** The human gives a smile. **"Here we have Kiara. Once playful and naïve, she's now the perfect peacemaker."**

 **"** **All thanks to you."** She responds.

 **"** **Hmm, and now I think I just found my replacement. If your father would allow…"**

 **"** **Of course."** Simba nods in agreement. **"We could surely use a peacemaker for future diplomatic issues."**

 **"** **Then I shall promote Kiara to Chief Of Security and Pridelands Diplomat."**

The lioness turns to her boyfriend, who turns to her. Both of them gave a smile to one another before nuzzling. She knew a great responsibility has been placed on her shoulder but Kiara was more than ready to take on the task of her human friend. Dornaus gives a final salute to the royals and hops into his Ford F-150 Raptor. The soldier manning the .50 caliber machine gun gives a thumbs up to the driver of the lead Humvee, signaling to him that the convoy was ready to move.

Diesel fumes filled the air as the Humvees rolled out from the compound with Dornaus and his Ford F-150 trailing behind. At 7pm local time(that's South African Time for you folks wondering at home), Dornaus and Lena would board a private Boeing 747 owned by an American senator and fly directly to Virginia. The Navy had already settled housing and transport issues, and the only thing they had to deal with was the jet lag.


End file.
